Kitsune Of Konoha
by Birdmaster Blade
Summary: Rated m for future reasons. Parings Kurenai x Naruto x Anko. Story starts in beginning putting a new spin on it Trandforming Naruto into the demon King. R/R Please. Disclaimer Don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Just writing my own verion
1. Birth of the Half Demon

October 10. The fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and His wife had just had a baby. He looked at his wife who was unconscious at the time and picked up their little boy who was just born. "I am truly sorry." He left the hospital and made his way to the battle field where the nine tailed fox Kyubbi no Kitsune was attacking the village. Knowing full well he did not have enough strength to defeat the demon, he resorted to the only thing possible to save his village. He decided that he would seal the beast inside his new born son. He looked at the little boy blonde hair and blue eyes already prominent. He bent down and gave the boy a kiss and said "goodbye my son." With that being said he began the hand signs to seal the demon. Moments later the demon disappeared and the 4th hokage was dead.

Hours later, the 3rd hokage had already agreed to take up the mantle once more. He was the only person who knew that the boy was Minato's son. He decided that he would not tell the council because it would lead to more problems as nobody knew that the 4th had gotten married. As Sarutobi approached the council he was met with huge resistance. "It's just some commoner's baby and it carries the demon. KILL IT!!!!!!!" Sarutobi looked at them like they were crazy. " It was the wish of the fourth that this child be seen as a hero. It alone keeps the demon at bay and protects us." Danzo tried to take advantage of the situation. "If that is so Sarutobi then give the child to me. I will train it as a weapon to protect this village with." Sarutobi saw where that was headed and wanted to stop it before it got too far. "No Danzo. This child will be place in the orphanage until he is old enough to maintain his own place. This will be to protect the boy so that no one knows who he is. Also from this moment on, I decree that anyone who speaks of the Kyubbi being inside This Child will be punished by death. This is An SS Class secret." Danzo knew that he could not win so he decided to ask for future reference. "What is the Childs name?" Sarutobi replied "His name is Naruto Uzumaki." And he turned and walked out of the room.

As Sarutobi took the boy to the orphanage he could already see the hate filled stares of the Villagers. HE looked at the boy and thought ' Your going to have a hard life. I am truly sorry. Meanwhile, nobody knew that Naruto's real mother had already been told that her child was dead and so was the 4th hokage. Having this false Info stuck in her head she fled the village as soon as she could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 years Later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 10. A young blond was running through the village trying to escape the mob of people behind him. He was crying as he ran because he knew that in the end he could not escape the abuse. After running for almost an hour he collapsed on the road as the villagers caught up. With gleams of hate in their eyes, they began to mutilate the boy. They cut him with knives, Kunai, broken bottles and more. They beat him with bats, sticks, or anything they could pick up. After about 5 minutes the beatings subsided as they all walked away after spitting on the boy and called him a demon. Kurenai Yuhi who was a gennin at the time, (not sure of her age so if someone will help me with that I would appreciate it.) stumbled across the scene. She ran up to the boy to see him nearly dead from blood loss. She immediately picked the boy up and took him to the hospital. When she got there, they refused to even look at the boy. She was stunned. She immediately ran to the hokage and begged him to help the boy. Sarutobi who knew it was Naruto, immediately grabbed the boy and Kurenai and took off to the hospital. As they saw the Hokage walking up with the boy, They knew that they were screwed. The man in charge decided he would later get revenge on Kurenai for bringing the hokage. Sarutobi looked at them and said with a rage in his voice " You will give this boy medical attention or every one of you working in this hospital will be banished from the village under pain of death." They immediately began healing the boy. After about an hour the boy was put in a recovery room with Anbu guarding the door and Windows.

Kurenai stayed with the boy until he was ready to leave the hospital. Hw was sitting there awake when he spoke to Kurenai who wasn't paying attention. " I'm sorry what did you say?" Naruto looked at her and repeated what he said. " I said thank you for bringing me here. I was almost dead." Kurenai was not prepared for how matured the 3 year old seemed. Little did anybody know the boy was a prodigy who had already begun molding chakra. Also, he had already met the Kyubbi once who immediately began enhancing the boy's intelligence. Kurenai looked at him with awe.

Naruto smiled at her and said "I know what you're thinking. Your thinking how can this boy be so intelligent for only being 3." Kurenai nodded. " well it has a lot to do with who I am. Do you know the truth about me?" She shook her head no. " Well when I was born, I had the nine tailed fox sealed inside of me" Completely unaware of the story that was being spread throughout the village. " As a result of the beatings, the Kyubbi enhanced my intelligence so I could understand what was going on around me. I have only spoken to her once but she agreed to help me whenever I need it. That is how I heal so fast and it is why the Villagers attack me. They believe me to be the actually Kyubbi instead of being its jailor." Kurenai stood there. Sarutobi had been about to go in the room to let Naruto leave when he heard the whole story. 'this is a result of the village. This boy will never have a normal childhood because of his circumstances.' Sarutobi thought. He then walked in the room and Said " Well Naruto you are clear to leave. Stay out of trouble." Naruto Jumped out of bed and said " Thanks old man. I hope to talk to you later Kurenai-chan." He ran out of the room and out of the hospital.

Kurenai looked at the hokage and asked "did you hear the entire conversation?" Sarutobi nodded. " Well Could you tell me if it is true Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi looked at the girl and said " Yes I am afraid that it is. He will never lead a normal childhood. I am afraid that he will never be accepted honestly however, your reaction showed me that there is still hope. However this is an SS Class secret punishable by death if you tell anyone. Now head on home you have a busy day tomorrow." Kurenai nodded and went home.

A few days later Kurenai was walking home at night when she noticed the man from the hospital who had originally refused to help Naruto following her. She cut through an ally only to have him catch, grab her and slam her into the wall. She fell to the ground with her head hurting. The man looked at her and whispered " you want to help the demon brat I treat you like you should be. A demons whore….." Kurenai started to fight back only to have the man over power her and tear her clothing. When the guy had her completely naked he whispered again. ' Enjoy because im going to do my best to make you feel pain as long as I can." Kurenai laid there with her eyes closed knowing there was nothing she could do. Right as she felt the man's penis touch her vaginal area she prepared herself for pain of losing her virginity. However, the pain never came. She open her eyes to find the man standing there with wooden spikes through his stomach. He lived long enough to watch his testicles be crushed between what looked like 2 wooden hammers. The man fell down dead. Kurenai looked around for her savoir and found nobody. An Anbu passing the scene immediately stopped and helped her. They took her to the hospital. When she arrived she found the Hokage waiting for them. She looked at the Hokage and explained what happened. As she got to the end she spoke about the wooden spikes and the hammers. The hokage was shocked that someone was using the 1st hokage's wood element. As Kurenai passed out, the hokage had her protected. Little did anybody know this incident would later earn her the title of the Ice Queen of Konoha as she would not trust any men at all.

Around the village, whenever someone was doing something perverted or messing with a women in a way they shouldn't they would meet the same end as the man in the ally. Rapists and Perverts were afraid to show their faces in public for fear of having their nuts crushed. Sarutobi was baffled. Nobody knew who was protecting the women but fathers and mothers alike were appreciating it. Sarutobi decided to look in the records to discover who was descended from the first. The Records were self updating themselves every 3 months. What he found there shocked him more than anything. He knew that Tsunade was the last surviving member of the Senju clan. ( I hope that's right if not someone help me.) It seemed that Tsunade gave birth to a child long ago that he was not told about. That Child was none other Minato Namikaze who was the father of Naruto Uzumaki.

Sarutobi decided then and there to have Naruto followed. After 3 weeks, Sarutobi saw it himself. Naruto was manipulating the trees themselves without any hand signs. He had the bloodline that every clan in the village will be after. ' that boy has been dealt a cruel fate in life. He has one of the most powerful bloodlines in this village, can use it to a degree on level with the 1st hokage, is the son of the fourth, and is hated by nearly everyone one in this village.' Sarutobi thought. He will make an incredible ninja when he enters the academy. Sarutobi did not know two major things, one was that he had a bloodline limit from his mother's side that he had not activated yet, and 2 due to the presence of the first bloodline trait which can control demons, he would fully absorb the demon on his 10th birthday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 years later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Was seven years old by this time. He knew about 20 jutsus most of which were centered around his wood element. He had a total of 3 elemental chakras. He could use wind, earth, water in which earth and water are combined to use wood. He managed to learn the shadow clone jutsu. Nobody knew how that one happened. He also knew his sexy jutsu which he created to bust perverts and his harem jutsu was reserved only for the mightiest of perverts. The biggest jutsu he knew that was a shocker was a stealth jutsu. It made him invisible to all who did not have a bloodline that could see chakra.

Kurenai had effectively become the ice queen by rejecting all men that asked her out. She had made it to Chunnin. The only person she really called a friend was Anko Miterashi. The snake mistress had become really close to the newly named genjutsu mistress. The thing that had everybody confused was how defensive she was when it came to Naruto. She would beat the hell out anybody that insulted the boy when she was around. She would also make sure nobody would attack the boy. However, When she was on Missions, the boy was attacked in even greater numbers than before. When she returned and found the boy in the hospital, she was scarier then Tsunade was if you called her old.

Naruto was walking through the Village when he overheard Anko telling Kurenai about the locket that Orochimaru threw in the valley north of Konoha. It was to deep for Anko to retrieve it. Kurenai asked her what was so important about it and Anko replied that it was her mothers and it had a picture of her family in there. Naruto immediately decided to get the locket back for her since she was one of few who were nice to him. He traveled for an hour until he found the valley. He used his wood to search the bottom of the valley and found the locket. On the way back to the village, Kyubbi spoke to him.** " Hey Kit why are you doing this?" ** Naruto replied "because she is one of the few who do not hate me. Even the children want nothing to do with me." ** " Well Just don't get hurt. I hate having to heal your sorry ass."** While Kyubbi was being mean in reality she had begun to care about the boy. She was worried that he would end up going crazy and trying to kill everyone. Not that she would mind that she just knew that it was not in him to be a murderer. " Its ok Kyubbi-san I promise I will watch after myself. I will try not to get hurt." Kyubbi smiled at this and didn't say anything.

Naruto decided to follow Anko and Kurenai home because they shared an apartment. Once they were leaving again he slipped inside the house. He left the locket on the table with a note saying ' I don't know what its like to have a family but I overheard you saying this was your mothers. Take care of it. signed Mr. Smiley. After doing that he slipped out of the apartment and disappeared. A few hours later, Anko and Kurenai returned home only to find this. Anko could not believe her eyes. It was her mother's locket. She broke down into tears. Kurenai stood there amazed at what she saw. Secretly she was wondering if it was the same guy who had saved her from being raped. Naruto was looking in the window when he saw Anko's happiness. He turned and disappeared into the night.

As he approached his shabby apartment, he noticed that something was off. Someone had broken again. This time they didn't trash the place. Naruto was afraid when he noticed that exploding seals were all over the place. Before he could even move, the explosions caught him and threw him out the window. Anko and Kurenai were startled when they heard the explosion. Kurenai realized that it came from the direction of Naruto's apartment. They took off for the boy's place. As they arrived, so did the hokage. They looked at each other in silence. The explosive power had leveled the entire complex. When they began to look for the boy, they found and odd shaped human cocoon. It unraveled itself to expose a young boy with bright blond hair and really burnt skin. The major damage Kyubbi had already healed. It cost so much chakra for Kyubbi to fix the damage it actually made her tired. They looked on as they found the boy who should by all rights be dead lay there. Kurenai was the first to speak up. " Hokage-sama I request that you allow me to take the boy to my apartment to begin medical treatment on the grounds that he has no place to go and the hospital cannot be trusted to protect the boy." Hokage looked on as Anko agreed with Kurenai. "Very well, But there will be an Anbu that I trust guarding your apartment at all times. I also ask that you allow Naruto a place to live once he has recovered." Sarutobi said. "I will give you a monthly to check to help take care of the boy and for you to get a 3 bedroom place after he heals. I already have one in mind for you so I am going to go take care of the paperwork." Anko, Kurenai and an Anbu took off to her house as they began the medical treatment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 days before Naruto's 10th Birthday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Kit we need to talk." **Kyubbi said. "Whats up Kyu-Chan? Naruto replied. "**I have a lot that I need to say so be quiet and listen.** Naruto nodded. **On your 10****th**** birthday you will fully absorb all of my powers making you a half demon. The color of your tails depend on you but if I am guessing right, you will have red and black tails because a black fox is the most powerful and rare type of foxs. I was the strongest fox being a red 9 tails but its only because there were no black fox's around. A black 6 tail can easily beat a red 9 tail. Your colors will probably be black and red until you reach the age of 15 then the most likely will turn all black. Now for dealing with my powers. Like I said you will absorb them all. I will still be here in your consciousness but you will never have to ask for power again. Once this fusion happens I will begin teaching you all about the Kitsune Arts. I wish you the best of luck with this." **

Naruto stood up and walked out of his room to Kurenai. He repeated what Kyubbi had told him and Kurenai told him to stay here she was going to talk to the Hokage. When she returned Anko was with her. They looked at Naruto and told him after he makes his transition they would be taking him out of the village for until the people his age graduated from the academy. Naruto worried for 3 days. Then at midnight the transformation began. Kurenai and Anko looked at the boy screaming in pain wishing they could do something to help him. After 5 minutes it was over. Naruto fell asleep and didn't wake till morning.

Morning came and Naruto got up to go look at himself. He had claws that were about 2 inches long and his canines had grow out as well. He had 9 tails flowing freely behind him that were a mix of red and black fur. He had fox ears of the same color. He walked out were Kurenai and Anko sat waiting on him. They had previously gotten everything ready to leave the night before. When he walked out they both looked at him and thought the same thing. The tails were so cute!!!!!!! They both got up and walked over to start petting his tails. He stood there while they petted them for a while before saying. "Are we leaving or are you going to pet me all day?" they both blushed as they all got their gear and headed out. As they left the village, Naruto looked back at the village that hated him and thought " When I return you all are going to learn that I am not a weakling you can beat up anymore. He turned back to Kurenai and Anko and they all vanished from view.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n I really would like to know how I am doing so please review. If you have any ideas for the new bloodline I would love to hear about them. If I use it you will be given proper credit for it. Thanks I am going for at least 30 hits and 4 reviews before I work on the next chapter. So if you would like to see more, Let me Know.


	2. Team 7 is Born

Last time : **Naruto looked back at the village that hated him and thought " When I return you all are going to learn that I am not a weakling you can beat up anymore. He turned back to Kurenai and Anko and they all vanished from view.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Day before the graduation exam

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Chunnin sitting at the gate was bored out of his mind. Nobody had approached the gate all day and he was bored. He was staring into space when he noticed 3 figures approaching the gate. He immediately sent word to the hokage and prepared himself. " State your name and purpose for entering the village." He said praying they were friendly. The Black haired red eyed women pulled out her leaf head protector. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. This is Anko Miterashi and Naruto Uzumaki. We are returning to the village via orders from the hokage himself so that Naruto may take the gennin exams and Anko and I take our joinin exams." As He was about to reply, an Anbu with the dog mask showed up and said. "Go straight to the hokage's office." They immediately left the gate in a shunshin and appeared at the hokage's office.

They all walked up to the office where Sarutobi was waiting. They knocked and waited. "Enter" Sarutobi said. They walked into the office and Sarutobi stood up. " Its great to have you both in the village again. I am going to do this so it is very easy. Anko Miterashi, Kurenai Yuhi, you both are promoted to the rank of joinin. This comes as a special service to village for helping it while helping Naruto gain control of his new power. Now, on to you, Naruto. I need to know what you are capable of doing."

Naruto looked at the old man and said. " Well I have master the Kitsune Illusion powers. I also have gained an affinity for fire since I gained the Foxes abilities. I have a little over 100 jutsus. I have mastered my transformation abilities. I can appear fully human or I can take on the appearance of the half demon fox which gives me 9 almost fully black tails. My tails still have a tint of red to them. My chakra reserves are equal to that of 5 kages and replenish almost instantly so I will never run out of chakra. I have completely mastered my wood bloodline ability." He decided to keep his other a secret for now. Sarutobi looked at the boy and said. " ok even though you could pass the joinin exams now most likely I still want you to go to the academy. I need you help with a specific person. Sasuke Uchiha had his entire family murdered by his own brother He is highly unstable. The only thing he cares about is revenge of his family. They already are expecting you so go ahead and go." Naruto nodded and shunshined to the academy. Sarutobi looked at the remaining 2 standing there and said "you 2 are dismissed. Anko starting tomorrow you are to report to Ibiki and work under him in the interrogation and torture squad. Kurenai in 3 days you will be in charge of a gennin squad. And do not ask for Naruto. He needs to have more diversification than dealing just with you. No both of you go home." They bowed and shunshined to the apartment.

At the school, Iruka was giving everybody a review before the final tomorrow. He received a letter and he called a halt to the review. "Class we have a new student joining us for the exam tomorrow." This caught everyone's attention. There was a knock on the door. Iruka thought 'that must be him'. Iruka walked to the door and opened it up. There stood a boy that they all recognized by his blond hair and blue eyes, but his appearance shocked them. He had an extremely well built physique. He wore black cargo pants with kunai and shuriken holsters on both legs. He had on black combat boots that had metal plates attached to the bottom of them. On his chest, he wore a black mesh shirt covered by a set of armor that was molded to his chest. On that armor was the leaf symbol surrounded by what looked like nine fox tails. On each arm was a leather greave with a metal plate fused into it. Engraved on each plate was leaf symbol surrounded by what looked the branches of a tree. His bright blond hair and his blue eyes gave away who he really was. However the students who knew who he was knew what was missing. The whisker marks that had once been a prominent feature were gone.

He stood as the class stared at him. They all had looks of awe of their face but one. Sasuke was looking at the new kid and was wondering how strong he truly was. Iruka got the classes attention and said. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He will join us as tomorrow. You will be paired off by you class grades. That is all for today. Class is dismissed." Naruto turned and walked out of the class. Sasuke was immediately after him. The class was intrigued so they followed him. Nobody had ever seen Sasuke move with that much force. Once they were outside, Sasuke walked up to Naruto and demanded. "Fight me." Naruto looked at him with disinterest and said. "No. I will not fight someone who will not show common courtesy to the one he is interested in." Sasuke immediately spoke up. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. You will fight me now or I will force you to. I always get what I want." Naruto was getting pissed. "The council may hand you whatever you want because you are the last Uchiha but I will not allow you to believe that you own me. I will not fight you but if you attempt to fight me I will embarrass you in front of all our classmates." Sasuke was pissed. Naruto turned to walk away. Sasuke could not stand being told no. He went through some hand signs and screamed "FIREBALL JUTSU!!!!!!" Naruto turned around and grabbed the fireball with chakra and threw it back at Sasuke. He then vanished from view. The on lookers were amazed as Naruto turned up behind Sasuke, grabbed the boy and held him as the fireball connected burning of all his clothes and hair. Before he could be hurt permanently Naruto put out the fire by throwing him in the pond. " I warned you to leave me alone. Now I take my leave of you. The school kids were amazed. It was obvious to them that Naruto was way above gennin level. Meanwhile news of this had already reached the council who were fuming. Their precious Uchiha had been made a laughing stock of the school. What made it worse was it was done by that demon boy. They were planning on getting revenge when Sarutobi showed up in the council chamber to put an end to it. The council was fuming when Sarutobi told them if they take any action the Uchiha would be put to death for attacking a Konoha Citizen. Sasuke had started it and Naruto defended himself so no action was taken for fear of losing their precious Uchiha.

Meanwhile as Sasuke walked through the village he saw everybody looking at him and smirking. The guys were making fun of him by saying things along the line 'there goes the "Littlest" Uchiha and laughing. Meanwhile, the females were laughing at him, and wiggling there pinkies at him. Most of his fan club was looking at him and laughing. They had lost all respect for him. ( If you haven't noticed by now I Hate Uchiha's. They are nothing but petty thieves who steal jutsus. They Never work hard and expect things to be handed to them ( Obito and Itachi aside.) there will be a lot more Sasuke bashing so if you don't like it do not read it.) the only major fan girl he had left was Sakura.

The next day at the academy and it was Naruto's turn to take the exam. First was the hit the targets part. Naruto easily nailed all targets in the dead center. When it was time for him Iruka told him "Make 3 clones and you pass." Naruto asked " Can it be a clone of higher caliber?" Iruka was puzzled. "Yes it can but why do you ask that?" Naruto looked at him and created 30 shadow clones. He then dispelled them. He tried to make a normal clone and only 1 showed up and looked pathetic. "The answer is simple my chakra capacity is so high that making regular clones is impossible. I cannot reduce my chakra to that low of a level so I just use shadow clones." Iruka looked at him and said. "You pass. Here is your headband." Naruto nodded and walked out of the exam room to his seat.

He immediately performed a few hand signs mumble a few words and the design on his headband had changed. In the center was the leaf symbol. On the right was the nine tailed fox and on the right was a tree. The fox's tails wrapped around the leaf, only to meet the branches that also intertwined around the leaf symbol. He sat back looked at his handy work. He placed it on his head as the last person finished their exams. Everyone noted Naruto's headband and was in awe. Naruto was noticing everyone's reactions. Mizuki was enraged to the point to where he forgot about trying to steal the scroll. His new objective was to kill Naruto Uzumaki.

After Iruka finished the team announcements Naruto thought about the teams on his way home. Team 7 was himself, Sakura, and to his displeasure Sasuke. The Idiot tried to attack him again. This time Naruto hung him by his underwear from the edge of the academy roof. Their Joinin Sensei was Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 was Shino, Hinata, and Kiba under Kurenai as their sensei. Team 10 was Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji under Asuma,and they had their meeting and were to meet Kakashi in the morning.

Naruto got to his house only to find Kurenai sitting on the couch drinking some tea. "How was your team Kure-chan?" She looked up and smiled." They did very well. They passed there tests and will be starting missions in the morning. How was yours?" Naruto replied "they sucked. All we did was introductions. Plus I am stuck with An Uchiha who thinks I should bow to him and an annoying fan girl who is so far up his ass she probably could throw a kunai out his mouth. Not to mention I have an instructor who will obviously never show up on time. I see no chance of having teamwork. Uchiha is too busy trying to fight me and Haruno is too busy trying to kiss him." Kurenai looked at him and said "I wish you were on my team. But the hokage said it would be better if you were put with someone else to help diversify yourself among the new gennin." Naruto just looked at her like he noticed something new. When she said she wanted him on her team it was in a way that made him believe that she didn't want him as a student but something more.

He decided to test the waters a little to see if his theory was right. "You look really tense Kure-chan would you like a massage to help you relax?" Kurenai looked at him with lust in her eyes. She had been given a massage by him before and it was to die for. She didn't know what he did but the last massage had felt so good that she had an orgasm during it. "I would love one. My neck is really stiff." "I want you to strip down to just your panties. I want direct access to your skin." Naruto replied. Kurenai was shocked. She had never let any man touch her the way he had and yet….. Here he was asking for more. Kurenai said "no. After what happened to me I will never bare my skin to just any man. I refuse to put myself in that situation." Naruto knew what was going on. He knew that if he didn't come clean then and there that Kurenai would never trust him again. "I am sorry Kure-chan. I should have told about this sooner. I know exactly what happened that night. I know because I am the one who saved you. The man that attacked you was a med ninja who was in charge of the hospital. He attacked you because you brought the hokage there and he forced them to help me, the demon child. I am sorry that you were put in that position because of me……I just want to help you relax and the technique that I wanted to use requires direct contact to the skin. I'll be going now. I am sorry." He turned and walked to his room. Kurenai sat there for a minute stunned. She thought 'finally it all makes sense. I always thought it was him but I never could prove it. I have always been there for him and in his own way he has been there for me……. I need to make this right.' She got up and walked to Naruto's room. She heard him inside. She opened the door only to find him packing his things. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed. "I am writing the wrong done to you. I was the cause of a lot of your pain so I am leaving so you won't be hurt again." Naruto said with a sad voice. Kurenai smiled as she said "Naru-kun the only thing that would hurt me now would be if you left. Please put your stuff down and stay with me." She walked over and hugged Naruto as he looked up at her and smiled " so would you still like that massage?" Kurenai looked at him and replied. "Yes I would but if I have to get down to my panties then you have to strip down to your underwear as well!" Naruto thought 'let's see how far I can take this' as he looked at her and smiled. "Agreed but since we are talking about fair since I won't have anything covering my chest you can't either. That means no bra." Kurenai again was shocked. 'This boy is going to keep this going. You know what so will I!!!!' Kurenai thought perversely "Well if I cannot wear a top, you can't wear any bottoms. I think that's fair since I actually have breast that are normally covered." Kurenai stated. Naruto thought 'dam she's willing to keep this going. Oh well might as well make myself the winner.' "Well since that would show you the only thing I have that's secret for a male's body you should be naked as well." Kurenai smirked as she said "ok" and immediately stripped down and walked to the living room. Naruto stripped and followed her out.

Anko was heading home after a day of torturing people for information. For some reason, that aspect of her job really turned her on. As she approached the door of the apartment she heard Kurenai moaning inside. She sneaked to the window to see what was going on. All she could see was a naked Naruto and A Naked Kurenai in the middle of the room. Kurenai was screaming in pleasure. Anko went around the front and went inside. She expected to see Naruto claiming Kurenai's virginity, but instead she saw Naruto sitting on top of Kurenai giving her a massage with chakra in his fingertips. Kurenai screamed out "DON'T STOP! OH GOD DON'T STOP!" Kurenai was having an orgasm just from the massage. They both looked up to find Anko standing there naked. "I want to join." Naruto looked up and smirked. "Come on over there is plenty to go around."

The following morning Naruto headed to the training grounds. He got there only 5 minutes before Kakashi did. As Naruto walked up she started to scream at him for being late. When he silenced her. "Shut up and listen. Somehow this test is going to be based on us working together. So lets do this and everyone goes home happy." They both sat there in silence as Kakashi showed up. "Today you are taking your final gennin test. I have 2 bells. You must get them by noon or you all will be sent back to the academy. You must come at me with intent to kill or you will not get them. The one who does not get the bell will be sent back to the academy after being tied to a stump with no lunch. Begin now!" Sakura and Sasuke disappeared. Naruto just sat down. Kakashi looked at him confused. " what are you doing?" Naruto replied "It is pointless. You are a joinin. We are gennin. Even together there is no hope of us beating you. Since they refuse to even formulate a plan to try for the bells I am going to sit here and wait for time to expire." Naruto smirked. He had Kakashi trapped in a Kitsune Illusion. While Kakashi thought He was talking to a Naruto sitting on the ground but in actuality he was talking to a stump. Kurenai was hidden in a tree watching the whole thing as her squad had already finished their missions for the day. She smirked when she saw one of the villages best ninja trapped in an illusion created by a 12 year old half demon. Naruto yelled for Sasuke and Sakura to come out. They both walked out as they saw Kakashi talking to a stump. "Sasuke was the first to ask "what did you do to him?" Naruto replied. "I trapped him in a illusion. Now take the bells so we can get this over with." They both grabbed the bells and Naruto released Kakashi from the Illusion. "What the hell?" Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto, to make things go quicker spoke up. "I trapped you in an Illusion and allowed those two to get the bells." Kakashi looked at them and did his eye smile. "you pass be here bright and early in the morning. Dismissed." Kurenai who wanted to beat Naruto home, left right then and there. Naruto turned to his teammates and said. "I will see you tomorrow" and left before Sasuke could ask him to fight him again.

On his way home, he noticed that Mizuki was following him. He slipped into a ally and made a shadow clone. " go inform the hokage that Mizuki is tailing me." The shadow clone immediately took off. Naruto walked out of the ally and walked towards the forest. Mizuki was tailing him while he thought 'Today is the day the demon dies!!' By now there was Anbu following Mizuki. Of course he didn't notice, His attention was focused purely on Naruto.

Naruto made it to a clearing when Mizuki made his move. A giant Shuriken was flying at Naruto. He caught it and dropped it onto the ground " TODAY YOU DIE DEMON!!!!" That was all Anbu was waiting for. " Mizuki you are under arrest for breaking the 3rd hokage's law. Come quietly or you will die." An Anbu with a hawk mask said. Naruto smirked. He knew what was about to happen. Mizuki tried to run. The group of Anbu caught him and immediately cut his head off. They burned his body and kept the head for proof of Mizuki's death. " Naruto, go home." The hawk Anbu said. " Thanks for your help." Naruto nodded as he left for home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for the reviews. I still want more!!!! Keep them coming!!!!!! For those who like Sasuke, sorry but I don't so he is not getting anything from my stories. If yall got any questions or ideas for this story, let me know. I am looking for a eye technique to be his second bloodline. I could use help so let me know what the readers want to see. Thanks and keep reading.


	3. Celestium and Zabuza

Last Time: Naruto made it to a clearing when Mizuki made his move. A giant Shuriken was flying at Naruto. He caught it and dropped it onto the ground " TODAY YOU DIE DEMON!!!!" That was all Anbu was waiting for. " Mizuki you are under arrest for breaking the 3rd hokage's law. Come quietly or you will die." An Anbu with a hawk mask said. Naruto smirked. He knew what was about to happen. Mizuki tried to run. The group of Anbu caught him and immediately cut his head off. They burned his body and kept the head for proof of Mizuki's death. " Naruto, go home." The hawk Anbu said. " Thanks for your help." Naruto nodded as he left for home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto began his set as gennin performing missions such as capturing Tora the cat. The weird thing was when they went after the cat; it walked right up to Naruto and bowed to him. Little did the others know, it was because being a black nine tailed fox made him king of demons. Kyubbi had been the queen of demons seeing as how she was the most powerful but in the end, black beats red. The cat was safely returned to the Fire lord's wife. The continued their missions when one day a red headed women walked straight towards Naruto. Naruto immediately smelled that she was a fox, and took off towards the woods. The red head chased him. Neither of them noticed that Sasuke saw this and followed.

Naruto was focused on the fact that a fox was chasing him. He never bothered to notice who had followed him since his attention was purely on the fox. As they reached the woods Naruto called out "what do you want?" the red head simple stopped and bowed. "My name is Nina. I am the 8 tailed fox that took over for Kyubbi no Kitsune when she was captured in this world. I came myself to see if the rumors were true." Naruto quickly replied. "What rumors are you checking into?" Nina smiled a fox like grin as she released her tails showing 8 bright red ones. "I came to view for myself the so called 9 tailed black fox. If you are one then you will gain control of all the demons. No matter what order you give, it must be followed or the ancient vows all demons take will siphon of their power leaving them helpless. So release your tails so I can see what I came to see."

Nina noticed that Sasuke was hiding but didn't say anything. If Naruto was not saying anything then she assumed that it was not a big deal. Naruto however didn't even notice that Sasuke was there. His attention was focused purely on the 8 tailed fox in front of him. Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Very well. You will see what you came to see." Naruto concentrated for a minute as he assumed his demon form. He stood there in all his glory. 9 almost solid black tails swished around him. His ears were elongated and cover in the almost black fur as well. His canines were longer and his whisker marks were darker. His fingernails turned into claws. "This is who I really am. I hope you like it." Nina stood there and looked at him. She could not believe that a half demon was the most powerful of all. But the tails were the proof. "She bowed to him and replied "Thank for that. I am sorry that this had to be done Naruto-sama but it was necessary."

Naruto smiled. "It's ok please stand up. I have some questions for you." Nina was more than happy to oblige. "She replied "Ask away." Naruto nodded "First thing what are the benefits of being the Lord of demons? Secondly, Kyubbi was supposed to be able to talk to me after the fusion. Why has she not said a word?" Nina looked at him in surprise. "Well first let me say I figured you would ask about your tails not being solid black. But, now to answer your questions. First thing is all demons will obey your command. Secondly you have the power to bestow demonic powers to anyone of your choosing that includes things like the Sharingan. That bloodline came from Kyubbi herself. . Thirdly you cannot die of old age. You will come into your full powers at age 14. And you will gain the ability to transform into a huge fox like Kyubbi did when she attacked your village when you reach the age of 17. However since you are part human, you can still be killed it will just take a lot more than most humans have. You could take a direct blow to the heart and as long as you release your demon powers you will live and be healed. However if your heart was removed you stand no chance of living. You are immune to all poisons. You will continue to age until you reach 20 at that point in time your body will stay there forever. Kyubbi herself was almost 10000 years old. Also you can sign any summoning contract you want. There is no limit for you. I suggest that you start with the fox contract you will be the first to sign it and it just so happens I have it with me. Here"

Naruto signed the contract as she kept talking. "Now that things are in order, I will tell you about Kyubbi. The reason she has not spoken since the merger is losing that much power sent her into a state of sleep. She also probably helped adjust your body to all of the power you received. She should wake up in a few months and at that time she can begin teaching you all of the things about the demon world." Naruto looked at her and said "thank you for the answers." Nina looked at him and bowed again and replied. "It is my pleasure my lord. I have one request to make of you if you would allow it. My daughter is a medical fox of the highest caliber. She is a red fox and just obtained her 5th tail. I wish for you to allow her to accompany you until you come in to your full powers. It is my way of protecting my lord from future harm." Naruto looked at her and performed a few hand seals. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A red 5 tailed fox saw Naruto and bowed. Nina looked at Naruto and said. "This is my daughter Celestium.. With that taken care of I will take my leave of you. Good day." Naruto looked at Celestium and said. "Let's get a few things straight. First I don't want to hear none of this Sama crap. Second, I am not your master. We are going to be friends and partners. Thirdly, you cannot be seen by any villagers or ninja so stay hidden until you feel me leaving on a mission. Then you can join us ok?" Celestium looked up at Naruto and replied "ok Naruto. I am going to go make a den for me in these woods. I will see you later." And with that she took off to make her a den.

Little did Naruto know, Sasuke had followed him to the forest and hid while Naruto and Nina talked. After hearing the part about how Naruto could give demonic powers to anyone he wanted, He took off back towards the village. He had decided that when the time was right, he would use this information to make Naruto give him the power to kill Itachi.

Naruto made his way to the hokage tower after that so they could receive there next mission. When he arrived, he found that Sasuke was out of breath and Kakashi had already been given the mission. Kakashi looked at him and said. "Our next mission is a C Rank to escort the bridge builder Tazuna back to his home in wave country. Head home and pack for a two weeks. Then meet at the gate in an hour." Naruto ran home. Got the stuff he needed sealed it all into scrolls and put the scrolls in his pockets. When Naruto got to the gate Sakura sneered at him. "Baka, where is your stuff?" Naruto looked at her calmly and replied "it is sealed into scrolls. I will use it when I need it.

Kakashi arrived with Tazuna and team 7 began walking towards wave. Naruto noticed 2 things. One Celestium was following the group. That was good he thought. The second thing is a puddle that was putting out chakra. He looked over at Kakashi and nodded towards the puddle. 'So he noticed it too. That boy is something else I tell you.' Kakashi thought. As they walked by the puddle, two ninja's came out and had a chain around Kakashi. Before they could even pull on it to shred him, Naruto used his wood ability to bind them in their place. When they could not move, Kakashi reappeared and the clone trapped in the chain disappeared.

Naruto and Kakashi took about 10 minutes interrogating each of the demon brothers while Sasuke and Sakura looked after Tazuna. When they came back Kakashi sent a signal for Anbu and then looked at his team. " This mission is no longer a C rank. It is B rank possible an A rank. Tazuna, why did you lie to the hokage about mission level?" Tazuna looked at the ground and replied "You must understand. My country is poor. All we can afford is a C rank. That is why I am building this bridge. It will help commerce and free Wave from poverty. Have you ever heard of Gato?" Kakashi replied. "He is a crook. On the surface he deals with shipping but underneath he is a drug dealer and a spearhead for a lot of criminal activities." Tazuna nodded as he continued. "That is right. Building this bridge would free us from Gato's control. That is why I am being targeted by his hired ninja." Kakashi looked at team 7 and they all nodded. Kakashi said. " We will continue this mission under one condition. Once wave is back on its feet, you pay us for a proper B Rank mission." Tazuna smiled as he agreed.

The group continued on its way to wave. As they approached the shore there was a man waiting for them with a boat. As they crossed the water, Celestium was swimming along behind them. None of them had noticed the fox. Naruto was surprised to that. He made a mental note to ask Celestium why they did not spot her.

They reached the shore and continued towards their destination."Get DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as a huge blade flew over their heads. Once it embedded in the tree, a ninja landed on top of the blade. Kakashi stood up As the others got into a formation around Tazuna. "Zabuza Momochi. The demon of the Mist." Kakashi said. Zabuza stood there as he replied. Copy Cat Kakashi. Said to have copied over 1000 jutsu. Pleasure to meet you. Just hand over the old man and I will let you and your little team of misfits live." Kakashi replied. " Sorry I cannot do that. Our mission is to protect this man." Zabuza replied. So sorry to hear that. Hidden mist jutsu!" And a thick mist covered the area. "Stay where you are and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi said. Zabuza began his silent killing speech as Naruto cut it. " yea yea we get it. You have 8 major spots that result in death. You think that this mist hides you completely but you are wrong." Naruto reared backed and threw 4 kunai. Right after he threw all you heard throughout the area was a man yelling in pain. It didn't help the guy was pissed he had been caught. The mist began to clear as they saw Zabuza stuck to a tree with a kunai through each shoulder and 1 through each knee. In 1 move Naruto had successfully trapped Zabuza. "How did you know where I was?" Zabuza said through gritted teeth. He could not move his arms because Naruto had severed the muscles with the Kunai." Very simple. You have one of the only human smells in this area I do not recognize. The other is the girl hiding in the trees over there. However he has your smell all over her so I assume she is your accomplice. If she approaches she will be killed like you are about to be."

Zabuza stared at the boy in amazement. Not only had he seen through the hidden mist but he had detected Haku without even trying. "I will make you a deal. Help remove Gato from this region and you can go free. If you refuse then I will personally bury your body in the river. You have one week to decide." Naruto said as he walked to Zabuza and removed the Kunai. Zabuza looked at the boy and smiled. " I know when I am outclassed. I can sense you are just toying with me. I make my choice now. I will help you. So will Haku." As Zabuza said this a young girl appeared next to him. Haku looked at Naruto and said " Thank you for sparing Zabuza's life. We will return to our hideout and heal. We will meet you on the bridge when Gato makes his final move." And with that, the 2 were gone. Kakashi looked at Naruto and said. " when we get to Tazuna's house I want answers. Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "Fine but we have to get moving." With that said the group moved out.

Once they reached their destination. Tazuna said thanks and went inside. Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke and said. "Go inside. Your job is to stay here and guard Tazuna. No buts. GO!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and went inside grumbling about it not being fair. Kakashi was purely focused on Naruto and neither were paying attention to the fact that Sakura was following them. He looked at Naruto and said. "Let's take a walk." They started walking as Naruto explained everything about himself. He told everything from his tails to who he was related to the demon world He only left out 2 things. The fact that he could grant people demonic powers, and the fact that he himself had 2 bloodline abilities. He only told Kakashi about the wood element.

Kakashi stood there for a minute and said " I want to see." Naruto replied My tails or the wood element?" Kakashi spoke back. " Both". Naruto nodded as he began to channel chakra. Immediately wood burst forth from his hands and formed into a bench. Naruto nodded towards the bench as Kakashi sat down. Then Naruto concentrated as he assumed his demonic form. 9 tails were swaying gently behind Naruto. Kakashi looked over his entire appearance with shock on his face. But, as soon as Naruto transformed, a small gasp was let out from the bushes. Kakashi immediately went over to the bushes and pulled a stunned Sakura out of the bushes. She immediately stood up and screamed at Naruto "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!!!!!" Naruto looked her in the face while knowing they had fucked up by not paying attention. Naturally, she had freaked out when she saw Naruto with tails. To find out what she did….. She didn't know how to take it. She fainted. Kakashi picked her up and carried her back to Tazuna's house. As Naruto sat there eating Inari came in. He started his whole speech about they were all going to die when Naruto reached out and picked him up. " Listen you little punk. I will not be killed by a thug like Gato. I spent my whole childhood with no family and running for my life from people who wanted to kill me. If they could not succeed then a thug like Gato sure as hell won't." Naruto dropped Inari on the ground and walked out.

Inari avoided Naruto The rest of the time because he knew that he was right. For the rest of that week Naruto and Celestium were guarding Tazuna as Kakashi was training Sakura and Sasuke. In his own mind Sasuke was planning on how to make Naruto give him more power. Naruto was wondering on how to deal with Sakura. The girl had a big mouth and if he was not careful The entire village would know about him before he was ready. Tazuna's men had already deserted the bridge. Naruto was using shadow clones to help with construction. At the end of the day Naruto followed Tazuna to his house. The next morning, Naruto slept in while the others went ahead to the bridge. When he woke up, he heard a commotion outside. He went outside only to see Inari Charging at two thugs. Naruto did a simple replacement with Inari's mother and a log and killed the two thugs. Naruto looked at Inari and said. "Thanks for distracting them. You did a good job. Rally the villagers and bring them to the bridge." Then he took off towards the bridge. Inari immediately went around And gathered the villagers.

Meanwhile at the bridge Kakashi and the others were dealing with the hired ninja's of Gato. As the ninja's closed in on the group, a mist covered the bridge. There was sound of bodies hitting the ground as Zabuza and Haku showed up to assist the group. The battle continued until Naruto showed up and helped the end it. When they regrouped, They noticed Gato standing at the end of the bridge with 200 hired thugs. " well, well, well. It looks like the demon has sided with the leaf. It's ok really. I was just going to have you killed instead of paying you but this works out much better." Gato said with a smirk. Zabuza was pissed beyond all belief. He looked at the group and said "Gato is mine you handle the rest." Then he charged with all but Sakura following him. She made sure that Tazuna was safe. At the end of it, they all were dead. The group had not left a single thug alive. Zabuza had brutally killed Gato by cutting his legs of and watched him drag himself around before chopping his head off. Naruto looked at Zabuza and said. "Thank you for your help. You and Haku be safe." Zabuza relied. "Take care of yourself kid. Who knows maybe we can help you later in the future." With that Zabuza and Haku turned and disappeared once again.

After the bridge was finished, Tazuna, Inari, and the rest of the village were there to see the group off. As the group walked away, Inari pointed out "We still haven't named the bridge yet!" Tazuna looked at the group leaving. There is nobody that put more effort into helping this town then that boy. I say we name it the Great Naruto Bridge. With that being said, the village let out a cheer of approval as the Ninja's from the leaf village vanished from view.

Next time : The chunnin exams.

A/N Let me know what you think. Again Sasuke is a prick and this fan fic will treat him as one. I have big plans for Sasuke. If you are a fan of his you will not like this. To my rabid readers, keep on reading and leave me a few reviews. Let me know what you think. Still wanting more ideas on a eye bloodline for Naruto. Next chapter coming soon. Later.


	4. the Chunnin Exam's Begin

Last time. After the bridge was finished, Tazuna, Inari, and the rest of the village were there to see the group off. As the group walked away, Inari pointed out "We still haven't named the bridge yet!" Tazuna looked at the group leaving. There is nobody that put more effort into helping this town then that boy. I say we name it the Great Naruto Bridge. With that being said, the village let out a cheer of approval as the Ninja's from the leaf village vanished from view.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole way back to the Leaf village Sakura was staring at Naruto. ( He is still part human and we do make mistakes every now and then) He knew since he was informing Kakashi about it that he could have used an excuse that it was genjutsu training. To rectify his mistake, he decided now was the time to screw with her head. "Why do you keep staring at me like I am going to grow a tail or something?" Kakashi caught on and decided he was going to have a little fun as well. Sakura replied "you do have tails. I saw them!" Naruto bust out laughing. " You must have hit your head. I don't have a tail. See?" Naruto turned his ass towards her and shook his butt at her. Sakura started " Your lying!" Naruto looked at Kakashi and said. "I do not have any tails." Kakashi added " There was no tail, I would have seen it." Sasuke saw what was going on and smirked. ' Idiot wasn't thinking and spilled the beans. Now he is screwing with her head to make her forget about it.' Sasuke spoke up " You need to get your head checked I didn't even see the dobe with a tail." Then he thought 'If I help him, maybe he will help me by giving me power.' Sakura thought she was going crazy. She screamed and then stomped off. Naruto smirked and walked off towards the forest. " I am gonna do some training Kakashi-sensei. See you Later." With that being said, Naruto walked off into the woods.

After he was out of range, Celestium showed up. She had been following the group invisibly. Naruto looked at Celestium and said with a smile. "How were you able to make everyone in the group unable to see you?" "I shrouded myself in a Kitsune illusion. That is how." Celestium replied. Naruto said with a smirk "I want you to make yourself invisible to everyone but Sakura and Me and I want you to follow her. Make her think she is crazy. Nobody can even hint that you are around." Celestium turned into a little girl and replied. Don't worry my lord. This will be lots of fun for me!" And Celestium slipped into the Village after her.

Sakura was walking through the village thinking about what happened and wondered if she really was just seeing things. Then she looked over her shoulder to find the five tailed fox following her. She began to run. All the while thinking this was Naruto's fault. After running for a bit she saw the fox was still behind her. She looked at the villagers and screamed. "STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU STUPID FOX!!" The villagers thought she was crazy. Several looked at her and told her there was nothing there.

Everywhere she went the fox was there. It was in her house, at her favorite resteraunt, It was even at the hot springs. And all the while nobody could see it but her. This continued all day. At about nine pm sakura couldn't take it anymore. She went to Naruto's house and busted down the door. She stumbled in only to find Naruto naked laying in the middle of the floor with Anko in just her underwear giving him a massage. " Please make it stop, stop this fox from following me! PLEASE!!!! HELP ME!!" Naruto calmly looked at her and replied, " There is no fox Sakura. You need to go to the hospital and get yourself checked out. Sakura stood there and watched Anko resume the massage. After a few minutes "Naruto looked up and said " Look I am a little occupied. Go and take care of yourself. You obviously need some rest." Sakura turned to leave and saw the fox once more. She screamed and ran home. When she reached her house she ram upstairs and curled into a ball in the corner. She looked at the doorway to her room Where again, she saw the five tailed fox sitting there swishing its tails around. All Sakura could do for the rest of the night was stare at the fox repeating the same word " fox…fox…..fox….fox ….fox …. fox…fox……….." The following morning when kakashi met the group, he was two hours late. Expecting the yell from Sakura from being late, Kakashi waited for the scratchy voice to start. When it did not, He looked up at Sakura and saw she was staring into a spot where there was nothing. " Well if Sakura decided to join us I will tell you that you are all nominated for the chunnin exams. Fill these out and show up to room 301 at the academy Tomorrow. Missions are canceled so enjoy your day. Naruto went home immediately because he knew that Sasuke was about to challenge him again. Sakura immediately ran from the fox that was still following her.

On his way home, he rounded the corner to find Kankuro holding Konohamuru up by his collar. Naruto calmly said " you might want to drop him. He is the grandson of the Hokage after all." Kankuro turned a slight shade of green and immediately dropped the boy. Konohamuru immedialty ran off. Naruto turned towards the tree "get down here now." Temari and Kankuro Looked really worried. Nobody had ever told Gaara what to do. In a swirl of sand, Gaara landed on the ground in front of Naruto. " Who are you and why is Shikaku begging me to follow your orders?" Temari and Kankuro were shocked at what was going on. Naruto looked at Gaara with a smirk on his face." Who I am is of No importance. However, it would be wise to follow my orders or all of your demonic powers will be stripped from you and you will be left helpless." Naruto looked at Gaara who stared at him. Gaara spoke up. " Is there any way that you can help me deal with him?" Naruto replied " there is but it will have to wait until after the chunnin exams which I am sure you three are here for. You ……" Naruto was interrupted by an annoying Sasuke who was trying a sneak attack on Naruto. Naruto turned and backhanded him into a tree. While the boy was unconscious from the backhand, Naruto tied him to a tree after burning his clothing off once again. He then sent shadow clones running all over the village screaming that Sasuke was naked and tied to a tree. While the council was pissed, the rest of the village sought amusement for his predicament. After today he would no longer be known as the great Uchiha.

Naruto turned back to Gaara " Sorry for the interruption. As I was saying I can help you but we have to wait. The modification of your seal would put you out for at least 2 weeks. I promise I will help you if you agree to one thing. You will not kill any leaf Shinobi." Gaara looked back at Temari and Kankuro. " I agree. Now I must do something as a show of good faith as I hope you will. At the end of the Chunnin exam's Sand and Sound will attack this village and attempt to destroy it. At that time we will join the leaf and help with the war." Gaara said. Naruto nodded and made a Shadow Clone. He sent it to the hokage and informed him of the incoming war. Naruto looked at him and said " My turn. Release Shikaku enough so he can hear me." Gaara did as he was told with Temari and Kankuro cowering in fear.

Shikaku was released and said " What can I do ya for today?" Naruto looked at Shikaku and said simply. " You will leave this boy alone. Your power will be his to wield and you will quit tormenting him. Understood?" Shikaku pouted and said " I was afraid of that. Fine You win." Shikaku released the hold and Gaara resurfaced. " thank you. He is already following your orders. I don't know who you are but thank you. Temari, Kankuro lets go. Our sensei is waiting for us." They nodded as they turned to walk away. Naruto spoke up once more. " My name is Naruto Uzumaki. If you need anything let me know." Gaara nodded as they walked away. 'These Chunnin exams are going to be interesting indeed."

Later that night, Sakura was running from the fox that never seemed to tire out. She saw Sasuke naked and tied to a tree. She immediately let him down. Sasuke had woken up a few hours ago but could do nothing as the people walked by laughing at him. He was so pissed off that he decided to attack the first person he could. Unfortunately for Sakura that was her. He knocked her out the then burned her clothes off. He felt that someone should have to face the same embarrassment he did. When he had most her clothing burnt off, he busted out laughing. He realized that Sakura stuffed her bra. She was no bigger than most girls wearing a training bra. He walked away laughing at her. She woke up a few hours later only to realize that she was naked and everybody walking by her was laughing at her. She started crying as she ran home Not believing that her Sasuke had done that to her. She looked over her shoulder only to find the fox following her once again. She cried even harder as she ran home.

The following morning, Naruto meet Sasuke and Sakura as they made their way to the academy. Naruto noticed Sasuke glaring at him. " Listen. You and your chicken but haircut can glare all you want but unless you want a repeat of yesterday I wouldn't try anything." Sasuke just continued to glare. When they reached the academy Naruto Immediately noticed the genjutsu. He dispelled it and continued on with Sakura and Sasuke following him. Kakashi was waiting for them. " I am glad all 3 of you are here. This is a team effort so if one of you didn't show up then you couldn't take the exam." Kakashi smiled at them and said " good luck" And disappeared with a Shunshin. They went inside to find the rest of the gennin already in there waiting for them. Ino looked at Sasuke and wiggle her little pinky at him laughing. Kabuto showed up and introduced himself. " You all are starting to attract attention to yourselves. You might want to tone it down." Sasuke spoke up " What do you want." Kabuto continued " I just wanted to offer some help since I have taken the exams before. These are my ninja info cards. They hold info on almost all ninja in this village and others. Sasuke immediately spoke up. "What info do you have on Naruto Uzumaki?" Kabuto smirked and pulled a card. He was about to read it off when Naruto set it on fire. " You will not carry info of me around. The way you have this info…. It is almost like a spy. Who knows, maybe you are a SNAKE hidden in the leaves." Naruto spoke up. Kabuto was scared shitless when he heard the whole snake comment. He knew that Orochimaru smelled of snakes but he didn't think it would rub off on him. Naruto had only smelled the snake on him but he chuckled to himself as he watched Kabuto sweat.

Kabuto was about to say more when Ibiki came into the room and screamed "OK YOU LTTILE SHITS! TAKE YOUR DAM SEATS!" (going to skip Ibiki's explanation of the test. You all know the drill 5 times cheating busted last question 15 minutes before end of exam.) At the final 15 minute mark Ibiki launched into his whole speech about Naruto was sitting there laughing to himself. He answered all the questions with ease. It was easy considering he had kept a 10000 year old demon in his body. He knew it was pointless though. Cheating was the whole point of the exam. Actually it was gathering information but the final question was the say so. It was a way to weed out those who were not willing to take a risk for the good of the mission. After the ones who were scare bailed Ibiki looked at the remaining 26 teams. ' It is still too many though' But he could see that they were not moving. "You all pass." He launched into his explanation about making choices like backing out of a mission because of the unknown and all that stuff ( yall know the drill).

All of the sudden a black ball slammed through the window. She threw kunai into the roof and displayed her banner. THE PROCTOR OF THE SECOND EXAM : THE EVER SEXY YET TAKEN ANKO MITERASHI!!!!!!! Anko looked around the room. " You let 26 teams pass? Are you getting soft Ibiki?" Ibiki chuckled. "No there are just that many stronger candidates this year." Anko looked at Naruto and winked. Then she turned her attention to the rest of them. " OK YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS. IT IS TIME FOR THE SECOND EXAM. FOLLOW ME TO TRAINING AREA 44. OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE FOREST OF DEATH!!!!!" Anko added another wink to Naruto and then lead the chunnin hopefuls to the Forest of Death.

When they got there, Anko turned to the others and announced the rules of the second exam. ( Again yall know the deal here). Sasuke made a smart ass comment about how the council would get him promoted anyway so he didn't have to even try. Anko immediately threw the kunai she was playing with into the ground right between his legs. " You might want to be careful You little faggot. Just cause the council worships the ground you walk on doesn't mean we do. And who knows, next time I might aim a little higher making you and 'tiny' there useless to the council." Anko said with a smirk. Everyone from Konoha bust out laughing. Sasuke was fuming. Anko was passing out the forms when a ninja from the grass handed her the kunai she threw back by her tongue. "Here you go proctor. I just thought I would return your kunai." Anko replied "Thank you grass ninja." Anko looked at Naruto as he waved her over. " That ninja smells very strongly of snakes. And she is a lot more powerful than she is letting on." Anko nodded and licked his face. " UMMMMMMM I love the taste of fresh meat!" Then she whispered "Good luck." After they went through and got there scroll, Naruto immediately pocketed it.

When they reached their gate Naruto turned to them and said. "First thing you two find us a safe place to camp. I will scout the area." Sasuke was about to grumble when the look he got from Naruto shut him up. They both agreed. Sakura had made it back to the point to where Sasuke was a god among men. Naruto had Celestium stop following her for the chunnin exams. The buzzer sounded and they made there way into the forest. Naruto looked at them and nodded. They split up and Naruto went after other teams. Sasuke and Sakura made the camp while Naruto was busy fighting other teams. After a while, Sasuke and Sakura heard movement. The grass ninja came out and began attacking them. Sakura was immediately knocked out. After a few minutes Sasuke was finally able to activate his Sharingan. Orochimaru watched as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. 'With it just activating, this will make it much easier to corrupt…. Now for the curse mark and a little bit of fun for me.' Orochimaru thought. Sasuke was running out of chakra and Orochimaru had revealed his true self when a fireball hit him in the face. " With this gift, you will seek me out for power. I promise that." Orochimaru said as gave Sasuke the cursed heaven seal. With that being done, Sasuke passed out. Orochimaru smiled in glee as he dragged Sasuke and Sakura back to the camp the 2 set up. Orochimaru then proceeded to take off sasuke's pants. 'This is going to be fun." Orochimaru said to himself as he was laughing outside. He then proceeded to take the boy and bent him over a stump. He looked at the boys virgin ass before shoving his dick up it. Orochimaru groaned in pleasure as he raped Sasuke. He was going to keep going when he heard Naruto approaching. Not wanting to be discovered, He came in Sasuke's ass and then disappeared into the ground. Naruto arrived on the scene and looked on in horror.

After about 2 days Sasuke woke up. The sound team had already made there move and Naruto killed them while Sakura guarded Sasuke. When he woke up he immediately felt pain in his neck and his ass. When he asked what happened Naruto told him that when he got back to the camp, he found him draped over a stump unconscious with no pants on. He also had blood and cum dripping out of his ass. Naruto busted out laughing at the fact the Sasuke had been raped by one of the guys in the exam. Then Sasuke remembered Orochimaru and told Naruto about his encounter with him. Naruto thought ' so that is why I smell snake all over him'. They shrugged it off and then made there way to the tower. Sakura was beyond pissed that someone had done anything with Sasuke first. She vowed to remove Orochimaru's Nuts the minute she could.

They made it to the tower and they opened one of the sets of scrolls they had. Kakashi came out and explained the reasoning behind the Exams. Team 7 filled in their sensei on everything that happened. Including the raping of Sasuke. Naruto laughed at this point. Kakashi told them to get some rest and be ready for the 3rd exam. He then left to inform the Hokage of the events that had transpired.

A/N Ok Now lets here what you've got. I am still accepting a few more idea's for eye kekkai Genkai's for Naruto. Seriously lets here what you got. Goal for this chapter is 1000 hits and 30 reviews. If You read this then tell me what you think. Thanks


	5. Attack and Retrieval

Last time: They made it to the tower and they opened one of the sets of scrolls they had. Kakashi came out and explained the reasoning behind the Exams. Team 7 filled in their sensei on everything that happened. Including the raping of Sasuke. Naruto laughed at this point. Kakashi told them to get some rest and be ready for the 3rd exam. He then left to inform the Hokage of the events that had transpired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was walking through the halls of the tower on his way to the arena. After being raped by Orochimaru, he was wary of every male around him. He was extremely skittish even around Kakashi for fear that it would happen again. Naruto saw Sasuke and started laughing again. They walked to the arena where they Sakura.

In the arena, there was only a few teams that had passed. Gaara's team, Kabuto's team, and also the entire rookie 12. As expected, Kabuto and his team dropped out. Little did they know what was in store for the future. Since there was to many people, Sarutobi said that there would be a preliminary round. The proctor for the 3rd exam was Hayate. " If you cough would allow me cough cough to explain the exams since cough I am the cough proctor." Sarutobi nodded and Hayate explained the 3rd exam. As everybody looked up at the screen to see who would go first, They looked on with amazement at the names that were on the screen. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto immediately jumped into the arena. Sasuke knew he was fucked because he could not use any of his chakra. If he did, the curse mark would activate and the anbu black ops would swarm him. He dropped into the arena and faced off. Hayate looked between them and said "BEGIN"

Sasuke immediately threw kunai at Naruto. In a very lazy fashion, Naruto caught them and threw them on the ground. " Is that the best you got faggot?" This pissed Sasuke off to no end. HE immediately charged and began throwing a flurry of punches that Naruto just blocked. At the end of the flurry, Naruto let Sasuke land a punch. Sasuke immediately got all smug and said " Looks like I am better orphan!!!" As he started to walk towards Naruto, Naruto started laughing. " Are you kidding ME!!!!! IVE BEEN HIT HARDER BY OLD LADIES!!" Naruto continued laughing. Sasuke was fed up with him. He activated his Sharingan and let the curse mark begin to take over. In a flash, Naruto was on top of Sasuke and pounded him into the ground. In less than a ten second assault, Sasuke was unconscious.

Hayate walked up and Declared Naruto the winner. Sakura immediately began to screech like a pink haired banshee " WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY SASUKE!!!!!!" Naruto glared at her while her said " shut up you stupid banshee fan girl. You are not fit to be a ninja. This was a test. It was him or me and obviously I am better. I don't want to hear another word." Sakura was about to respond when Kakashi put a hand over her mouth. " That's enough. If you continue this fan girl attitude I will remove you from the exams myself so there is no chance of you getting someone killed." Sakura was about to start sulking when the screen showed her name. Sakura Haruno vs. Gaara of the Desert. She swore that she would make it to the final's so she could avenge her Sasuke. Naruto walked over to Gaara and told him " Make her regret trying to be a ninja. Just don't kill or seriously maim her." Gaara looked at Naruto and nodded. He proceeded down to the floor Where Sakura was waiting.

"BEGIN!!!!" Hayate said as Sakura charged. Gaara just sat down on the ground. For 20 minutes he sat there playing with her by using his sand to slowly shred her clothing. She was to pissed to notice that everybody could see that she stuffed her bra. When he had her down to her panties bra and shoes, he began to make little lacerations on her skin. Nothing too seriously but just enough to cause pain. (Think of hundreds of paper cuts all over your body.) She eventually broke down in the middle of the arena and started crying because she knew that she was done. Hayate stopped the match, and declared Gaara the winner.

The medics escorted her to the medical bay. The rest of the matches went by without a glitch. After they were all over, they saw the line up for the real 3rd exam which would take place in a month.

Gaara vs. Shikamaru

Neji vs. Naruto

Rock Lee vs. Choji

Kiba vs. winner of 3rd match.

When Sakura left to go home, She was relieved top find she was not being followed by the fox. Naruto had called off Celestium to insure that his teammate didn't end up stuck in a padded room.

Naruto left the arena and returned home. When he got there he was smothered by Kurenai and Anko who were both extremely happy that the boy had made it this far. Naruto told them that he was going into the forest of death to train so he would see them at the exams.

A day later, Jiraiya was searching through the town for Naruto. Sarutobi had asked him to teach Naruto The 4th hokage's jutsu. He heard the rumor that Naruto was in the forest of death from Sarutobi so he headed out there to look for the boy. When he got there he could not believe what he saw. He saw a 1200 clones of Naruto all working on something different. The ones that really caught his eye was the ones who were working on something that looked like the rasengan. Jiraiya walked out in the opening and did his whole mighty dance introduction. Naruto calmly looked at him and replied "Nice to meet you but I am busy training so what do you want. And make it quick." Jiraiya was taken back at the boy's attitude. " I was here to offer you training so you can pass your chunnin exams but if you don't want it then I will leave. " Naruto immediately jumped up. " What can you teach me?" Jiraiya listed off all of the jutsu's he knew and then showed him the rasengan. Naruto smacked himself in the head. " THAT'S WHAT I AM DOING WRONG!!!!!" Jiraiya was confused. " What are you talking about kid?" " Naruto replied " Ever since I saw Kakashi use Chidori on our mission, I have been trying to create my own version of it. But With the way my chakra is I can not condense it into the lightning look." Naruto stop just by seeing it once, he began to form a perfect rasengan. After watching Naruto form the rasengan, He noticed that The rasengan began to change shape. It started to look like a massive Shuriken of chakra. However Jiraiya could plainly see that Naruto was adding the wind element into it. The look of it was impressive but the screech it was letting off was one that could chill people to the bone. Wow kid. You just took a jutsu that took the forth 3 years to complete and stepped it up to the level the fourth wanted to but failed at in less than an hour." Jiraiya said.

After seeing that, The pervy sage resolved to pass along everything he knew to the boy. By the end of the month long training period Jiraiya was amazed. Not only had Naruto learned ever jutsu Jiraiya knew, but he had mastered a level of speed that was greater then Gai's who had his weights off and the celestial gates open. Jiraiya was stunned. This boy was probably greater than Hanzo the salamander in his prime. Little did he know that this boy was the lord of the demon's.

. Sasuke was pissed beyond all hell. He went to the council to have them get him promoted only to be told that they could not do anything since he did not make it to the third round. He was livid. By this time, Everyone knew he was trying to get the council to promote him to chunnin. Every ninja in the village was giving him dirty looks. When he got home, He saw PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT spray painted on the front of his house.

The day before the exams, Naruto was meditating. He wanted some peace and quiet before the exams. "**Long time no talk kit!" "**AHHH! Don't do that shit. You surprised me!" Naruto exclaimed after hearing the Kyubbi talk. " **Sorry about not talking to you. I woke up a few days ago but you were busy so I left you alone. What have you accomplished?" ** Naruto explained everything that had happened and everything he had figured out in her absence "** wow kit. I am proud of you. I still have some things to teach you but it will wait until after the Chunnin finals. I am proud of you." 'exspecially with you driving the pink haired banshee nuts." She was pissing me off Kyubbi added in her own thoughts.** " So what took you so long to wake up? Naruto asked.** "Well, When the fusion was going on, my chakra was attacking your body worse than I thought it would. Since you were so young, It would of killed you. So, I held back as much as I could and slowed the process down so It would not kill you. Doing so made me extremely tired and I needed to sleep. Even though I am nothing more than a voice in the back of your head now, It will make it so if anyone attempts to hack into your brain I can be a barrier to them" **Naruto replied. " Thank you for doing that, It was nice of you. Now I am going to bed before the exams tomorrow. Good night Kyubbi." And with that being said, the boy went to sleep.

At the stadium the next day, The contestants were there waiting for the matches to begin.

Little did people know what would happen today. Gaara, Naruto, And Shikamaru all knew what was about to happen. Shikamaru forfeited his match on the grounds that he knew when he was beaten. Right when Naruto's match was about to begin the genjutsu washed over the stadium. Immediately knowing what was going on, Naruto looked at the Hokage who nodded back. Gaara and Naruto disappeared from the stadium. They appeared at the wall. As sound and sand began their attack, Naruto and Gaara made a bet. " Whoever makes the most kills buys the other lunch." Naruto said. Gaara looked back " Agreed. Let the best person win" They began laying waste to the invading army. The sound and sand shinobi tried to make the summon snakes attack. But not one of them wanted to risk their life to face the king of demons.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi was battling Orochimaru on top of the hokage's box. Trading jutsu's back and forth, Orochimaru used his impure resurrection jutsu. The battle began once again. It continued for a little while. The invading army had lost before they gained any ground thanks to Naruto and Gaara. Sarutobi looked at Orochimaru and Said. " your army has failed. You will fall. Give it up Orochimaru!" " Orochimaru screamed " AT LEAST I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" Sarutobi performed the hand signs for the reaper death seal. He sealed the 1st and the 2nd hokage and then started to seal Orochimaru. Sarutobi knew he couldn't finish it. He was to far gone from having the grass cutter shoved through his chest. " I don't have enough strength to finish you but I have enough to end Your quest for power!!!!" Sarutobi sealed Orochimaru's arms. And fell down dead. Orochimaru knew his plan had failed. He gathered his people and retreated from the village.

Naruto and Gaara were on their way back when they heard that Sarutobi was killed by Orochimaru. Naruto was beyond pissed. The Old man had been killed by a child molester. Naruto swore then and there that the snake bastard would die.

The following day was the funeral for the 3rd hokage. Naruto stood there and waited for everyone to pay their respects. After everyone had left he walked over to the grave and knelt down. After a few seconds, There was a small rose bush growing on top of the grave.

He left and met up with Gaara. "It is time to fix your seal." Gaara replied " There is no need. Shikaku is behaving himself. As long as he remains so I will not have a problem with things being this way." Naruto nodded and replied " Let Shikaku out once more. I want to talk to him." Gaara nodded and closed his eyes. Shikaku surfaced and said " What can I do ya for today?" Naruto looked at Shikaku and said " this is it for you. You will never escape that boy so you are to make his life the best you can. I recommend you fuse with him like Kyubbi did with me. But that is for you to decide with him. However, You will be at the boys call whenever he requires you to. No more of this driving him crazy by not allowing him to sleep. Is that understood Shikaku?" Shikaku used Garra's head to nod. " That is completely understood. When he reaches a point where he can handle a fusion I will perform it. Good luck in the future my lord." Gaara returned to the surface. Naruto said " I assume that heard everything." Gaara nodded "So you had the Kyubbi in you. What happened with you?" Naruto explained everything that had happened to him. " I see so what happened to you also happened to me. Only you managed to find some precious people while I used death to prove my existence." Gaara said. Naruto nodded as Gaara and him began walking towards the gate. Temari and Kankuro would return and make the Sand village a better place. When they got there, they found the two waiting for them. Naruto turned to all three of them and said " Be safe. If you ever need anything just let me know. Ok?" The 3 sand ninja nodded as they said goodbye to Naruto. Within minutes later, The 3 were gone.

Jiraiya went to the council the day of Sarutobi's funeral. They wanted him to be hokage to take Sasuke and train him. He refused downright. He said that he would go and get Tsunade as the 5th hokage. As for Sasuke, Jiraiya told them that he would not train a pompous asshole who thinks the world should bow down to him. He was going to get Tsunade and he wanted to take Naruto with him. The council would not allow this. They told him that if he would not train Sasuke then he could not train Naruto. Jiraiya was pissed. He knew that they wanted to make Sasuke the best and breed the Sharingan to be the ultimate bloodline. He also knew that the council would be watching now and if he took Naruto with him, They would try and label Naruto as a missing Ninja.

Naruto was walking around the town remembering the old man when Jiraiya approached him and told him to get ready to go and get the Tsunade. Naruto asked why and Jiraiya told him they were bringing her back to be hokage and to meet him in two hours at the south gate. Naruto Ran home.

" I am sorry I haven't spent time with both of you lately" Naruto said to Anko and Kurenai. They both looked at each other when Kurenai spoke up. " It's ok We know that you have been busy. We forgive you just make sure you bring Tsunade home so we can have some time together." Anko added in a whisper " Its about time Kurenai and I made you a man!!!!"" Naruto's face turned bright red as they both kissed his cheek. Then they took time and both had a lengthy make out session. " Kurenai whispered " You have more waiting for you when you get home so hurry back!" Naruto nodded as he sprinted to the gate.

Jiraiya busted into the council room. " ok listen up fucktards. I am only gonna say this once. I am taking Naruto with me to find Tsunade. If you so much as think about trying to list him as a missing nin I will come back to this village with Gamabunta and squish it. Is that Understood?" The council nodded very fast. Last thing they wanted was another Sannin pissed at them.

Jiraiya met Naruto at the gate. They immediately set out to find her. Sense Naruto had already taught Naruto everything he knew; they treated each other as equals instead of a teacher student relationship. They would spar every few days just to keep their powers top notch. Naruto began working on a technique that would add the fire element to the Rasen Shuriken. So far he had failed. Jiraiya could offer no help because he had never even been able to add the wind element. One thing he did accidently was learn how to throw a normal Rasengan. He also learned that he could attach Chakra strings to it and direct it wherever he wanted it to go. After a few weeks, they managed to pinpoint her location. They reached the town they knew Tsunade was in at the time. They were walking down the street when Jiraiya decided to stop at a restaurant. When they walked inside, Jiraiya saw Tsunade sitting there drinking Sake'. Tsunade could not believe it. She saw a small copy of her son standing there with Jiraiya. She stood up, walked straight by Jiraiya and gave Naruto a massive hug. "I never thought I would see you again Minato!!!!" Jiraiya and Naruto were stunned. Well, Naruto was turning blue from lack of air. "That's not Minato Tsunade. He died when he sealed the Kyubbi into this kid." Jiraiya said. Tsunade quickly let go and strode over to Jiraiya. "Does this boy know that his father was the fourth?" She whispered. "No." Jiraiya said. She turned to Naruto and said "I am so sorry. You look just like someone I used to know. What is your name?" "My name is Naruto." He spoke. They sat there trading stories of the "good old days" When Jiraiya told her about what Orochimaru did. " I know. I saw the bastard a few days ago. He wants me to heal his arms." Tsunade said. Naruto was getting pissed at the small talk. " Just ask her the dam question so we can get the fuck out of here." Shizune was looking at him with a look of shock. He had just told a Sannin what to do.

" NO" Tsunade said firmly after hearing Jiraiya's proposal for her to be hokage. " I will never except such a job. Only fools do…… She didn't finish her sentence. Naruto reached over and threw her by her hair out the door into the street. He got up and walked out. " I can understand you not wanting the job. But if you insult The old man….. you will die just like Orochimaru will when I find him." Naruto said with a cold hatred in his voice. Tsunade stared as he powered up a rasengan. ' the kid really is his father's child. Look at this power.' She thought. Then she gasped. She watched as the rasengan made the transition into the Rasen Shuriken. Tsunade knew that if she did not do something fast she was going to be mince meat. " Ok. I was wrong. I will accept as long as you stay in the village to protect it." Naruto powered down his weapon of mass destruction. After powering down the rasen shuriken, Tsunade walked over to him and inspected his arm. "While that was one hell of a technique, You are not allowed to use that technique more than twice a day. It is attacking the cells in your arms on a cellular level." Naruto nodded sheepishly as they walked back inside to get some food. Naruto listened as they all had small talk and then asked a question that shut them all up. " Does any of you know who my parents really were?" they all said that they didn't know really quickly and ordered some food.

While eating some food, Tsunade informed them of the deal that Orochimaru had approached her with. "When you return to face him we will be there hiding. It is time the Snake Sannin died." Naruto said to Tsunade. She looked at him with Shock on her face. "Why are you so adamant about killing Orochimaru?" She asked. "Because he killed one of the only people to recognize me for who I am. He saw me as a young boy instead of a demon. He recognized that I was the Kyubbi's jailor instead of being the Kyubbi itself. That is why Orochimaru will die." Naruto said with venom in his voice. Tsunade and Shizune looked at him in amazement. They saw that the boy was serious. They quickly turned the conversation to bringing Orochimaru down.

A week later Tsunade was standing there waiting for Orochimaru. When he showed up, he did not even get the chance to speak. Naruto had released his true demonic form and attacked. HE punched The snake bastard in the face and Orochimaru went flying. Nobody was moving but Orochimaru and Naruto. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were to shocked at Naruto's form to realize that Orochimaru was trying to escape. Before Naruto could blast him to pieces, he sank into the ground and vanished. After Naruto explained to them who he was, they began the long walk back to the Village.,

Meanwhile, Sasuke was brooding on how to get promoted so he would have access to better jutsus. The only thing he could think of would be to bribe the council into forcing the new hokage into it. He knew If that failed, he would have to find an easier route to power so, he began to make his plans for bribing the council and also began his plans to make Naruto give him power.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I know that the story line is still moving fast but I hope with the changes that I have made it makes the story blend together a lot better. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	6. bloodline destruction

A/N Well the changes have been made and I hope you enjoy. Again I know the storyline is moving really fast but I hope the changes I made make it blend together better. I hope you all enjoy the new direction of Kitsune Of Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nobody knew that while Naruto was going to retrieve Tsunade, Sasuke was sneaking around and copying jutsus and fighting styles of everyone training. He even managed to copy Kakashi's Chidori. He had copied the shadow clone jutsu from Naruto and was using it to his full advantage. Sasuke had found the secret scrolls of the Uchiha He learned that he could force his Sharingan to reach the 3 comma's in each eye by meditating for hours just pushing his chakra into his eyes. It was the only form of hard work he had ever done. He realized that was how Itachi developed his Sharingan so fast. Also he learned of the Mangekyou Sharingan from the scrolls and how to activate it. So while his clones were off stealing jutsus, He was with Sakura building a relationship for him to destroy.

Sakura was in heaven. The minute she was asked out by Sasuke, She felt as if she owned the world. Little did she know what the guy was planning on doing to her.

Sasuke had known that no matter what, he was leaving this village. Most had no respect for the name he carried around. So he was resolved that once he got all the power he could from Konoha, he would leave and got to Orochimaru who he knew could train him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruto reached the village gates. Tsunade knew that she was in for constant paperwork so she decided her first day was going to be an easy one. They proceeded straight to the council's room, where they made it official that she was the 5th hokage.

The town was buzzing. They all knew that Tsunade had returned and accepted the position of 5th hokage. Everyone in the village had gathered around the hokage tower. Tsunade walked out wearing the hokage robes and made her speech. "PEOPLE OF KONOHA. LIKE THOSE WHO CAME BEFORE ME, I WILL PLACE MY LIFE ON THE LINE TO INSURE THE SAFTEY OF OUR HOME. NO PLACE IS A PRECIOUS AS THE LEAF VILLAGE AND I WILL DO MY VERY BEST TO LEAD US INTO AN AGE OF PROSPERITY AND GOOD FORTUNE. THANK YOU FOR HAVING FAITH IN ME TO LEAD THIS VILLAGE AND PROTECT IT AS MY FORFATHERS HAVE DONE." With that being done, she proceeded to make the announcements she had originally planned for. " AS MY FIRST ACT OF HOKAGE, I HEARBY PROMOTE SHIKAMARU NARU, NEJI HYUGGA, ROCK LEE, CHOJI AKIMICHI, AND KIBA INAZUKA TO THE RANK OF CHUNNIN." That being said the crowd burst into cheers. Tsunade new that what she was about to continue with would probably piss a lot of people off. "FURTHERMORE, FOR HIS EFFORTS IN HELPING ELEMINATE THE SOUND AND SAND NINJA IN THERE INVASION OF OUR BELOVED TOWN, I HEARBY PROMOTE NARUTO UZUMAKI TO THE RANK OF JOUNIN." There were only a few claps from the people that respected Naruto. Most of the crowd was just pissed. However pissed they were, they knew that if it was not for the boy, some of them would be dead now. So as a result, they quietly accepted it and all dispersed to go home.

'That went better than I thought it would.' Naruto thought. Tsunade handed him his jounin vest and said "Go home. I am sure you have 2 lovely ladies waiting for you at home." Naruto nodded and said " Thank you Tsunade. I appreciate it." He turned to leave when he was hit in the head by a book. " It's hokage now you little shit." Naruto turned and spoke with a smirk. " Your absolutely right. I will show you respect for your age. Later BAA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto vanished with a snicker. Tsunade was pissed at being called old. She swore the next guy she saw was gonna get it.

Naruto arrived at his apartment when he heard a man screaming. He looked up to see Jiraiya flying through the air like someone had punted him like a football. Naruto laughed and stuck his key in the door.

(WARNING CITRIS ACTION AHEAD)

Anko and Kurenai had known that he was back and prepared for him. The both got the Lingerie they had bought for that specific occasion. They heard him fiddling with the door so they got into position. He opened the door only to have his jaw hit the floor. He saw Anko standing there in nothing but a fishnet body suit and high heels with Kurenai standing beside her in a dark red teddy with a matching lace thong. He stood there in amazement. " I told you that you had more waiting for when you got back." Kurenai said in a sexy voice. Anko walked over to the door, pulled Naruto inside and closed the door and locked it. Anko pushed Naruto on to the couch as Kurenai and herself gave Naruto a bump and grind strip tease. Naruto had a look of pure bliss on his face and a hard dick in his pants. When the girls finished the tease they both relieved Naruto of his Clothing. After they saw his dick, they both sat there for a minute stunned. IT WAS HUGE! Naruto looked at the shocked look on their faces "What is it too small or something?" They both shook their heads no. "Naru that thing is probably one of the biggest in the village!!" Anko said with excitement. She got a tape measure and measured it. She whispered to Kurenai. "that thing is 13 and a half inches. Are you gonna be ok losing your virginity to that?" Kurenai nodded but knew it was going to hurt like hell. Kurenai was a virgin. Anko was but she had masturbated and broke her hymen long ago. They both began to kiss Naruto all over. He was sitting there on the couch while they were on both sides of him taking turns kissing.

After about 15 minutes of intense making out, they decided to take it further. They both began to moan as Naruto started fingering them. They laid there writhing in pleasure Saying things like " god don't stop! , that feels so good, MORE I WANT MORE!!!!" Kurenai had enough. She was ready to lose her virginity then and there. She nodded to Anko who grabbed Naruto off of the couch and pushed him on the floor. With a fully erect penis in front of her, Kurenai positioned herself. " Don't hurt yourself Kure-chan. I Want you to enjoy this to." Naruto whispered. She nodded as she got his penis positioned at her interest. She knew that it would be easier to do it all at once. Anko was sitting behind Kurenai helping her get ready for the monster about to go inside of her. In 1 swift motion, she slammed herself down on Naruto letting out a scream of pain. She sat there a minute while getting used to it. Once the pain subsided, she began to rock back and forth on Naruto. Seeing that she was ok, Anko walked around and sat down on Naruto's face. Immediately he began eating her out like there was no tomorrow. Moved his tongue from her pussy to her clit. Biting and nibbling the whole time. Anko and Kurenai were screaming in pleasure. Naruto was making little grunting sounds as he began thrusting up into Kurenai while eating Anko.

After about 15 minutes, Both girls started screaming "OH GOD IM CUMMING!!!!!! Naruto grunted really hard as he bit down on Anko releasing a huge flow off his semen into Kurenai. Kurenai fell off of it and examined herself. She had bled when her hymen broke and she had cum leaking out of her. She curled up next to Naruto As Anko mounted Naruto and road him till she could stand it anymore. Anko came 4 times while Naruto came once. They laid there in the living room seeing as how neither girl could walk straight. Naruto got up got them a blanket and some pillows. He laid back down and they curled up next to him And went to sleep.

CITRIS ACTION OVER!!! (That was the first lemon I have written so let me know what you think.)

Meanwhile Sasuke was having a secret meeting with the council. " I will give you whatever it takes if you make the Hokage promote me to chunnin. I want access to the Chunnin section of the library." They looked at each other and Danzo spoke up. " We will do what we can. If we are able to get you what you want, You must impregnate 10 women of our choosing immediately so we can begin building the Sharingan up again. Do you agree?" Sasuke had a smug look on his face. " I agree. Do your job. But I will not do anything unless you make certain that the hokage can not take my rank away from me." The council agreed and set to work. Sasuke walked out of there and thought 'Now I just need to manipulate Naruto into giving me demonic powers and I will be set to kill my brother.' He walked home letting out a maniacal laugh.

The following morning, Naruto was up and making breakfast for Kurenai and Anko. They both woke up and immediately felt as if their vagina's had been pounded with a sledge hammer. They got up and half walked half limped into the kitchen. " Last night was amazing girls. That was the greatest night of my life." They looked at each other and said at the same time. "it was for us also but you could HAVE TOLD US YOU HAD A MONSTER IN YOUR PANTS!!!!" Naruto winced and immediately apologized. " I am sorry. Did I hurt you to bad?" They both shook their heads when Kurenai spoke up. " We are fine. Just extremely sore. I think I will send a message to the hokage telling her we need a few days off." Naruto replied " I will tell her I need to head there anyway." They said there goodbyes and Naruto left for the Hokage's office.

Ever since he had asked her out, Sasuke could not get rid of Sakura. He actually began to fell in love with her and it pained him to think about what he was going to do to gain the next level of his Sharingan. "Sakura I have a meeting with the council. I will see you later ok?" Sakura nodded and went about her day skipping and laughing like a little school girl.

Sasuke made it to the council's chambers and walked in. " So what are the results?" Danzo spoke. " No go. Tsunade knows how to play games. She said that if she was pressured one more time to make you Chunnin without you passing the exams she was going to step down as hokage and sell all of the land that the Senju clan owns to Iwa. It pains me to say this but seeing as how the Senju clan owns half of Konoha that would not be the wisest move on our part." Sasuke looked at them and smiled " Very well, I will go elsewhere to get new techniques." He turned and walked out of the council chamber. He was walking towards where he knew Naruto lived when he saw him by himself. He approached Naruto when Naruto looked at him and said " What do you want Sasuke? I have more important things to do than banter with you." "Well I just wanted to talk to my teammate. So How is Nina?" With that Naruto froze. Naruto quickly spoke up what. " I don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke laughed and said. "Don't lie to me. I saw it all. How she was a red 8 tailed fox and since you have black tails she along with every other demon has to listen to you. You can also give demonic powers to people and that is what I want. I want you to give me the same power that you have. If you don't I will go to the council and expose what you really are to them. I will give you 3 days to think about it _demonlord!!!!_ The last part Sasuke said with a sneer and left.

Naruto was stunned. He was just blackmailed by Sasuke. He could either give him power or face the village. Naruto didn't know what to do. "**Hey kit it is time I teach you something very important. Actually I will teach you several things. The first thing is, All bloodlines originate from demons. Whether it is a chance encounter, or the demon is sought out by humans. Long ago it was considered an honor to be given a bloodline. Hell I am the one who gave the Uchiha's the Sharingan. As much as I hate that fact now It is done and over with. Now the first technique I am going to teach you requires the use of demon hand seals. This technique is known as the bloodline purge. When you perform these seals the person you touch will remove there bloodline from the face of the earth. Even the people who do not know about it will have the bloodline removed. An example would be, If your were to perform this technique and touched any member of the Hyugga clan Byakugan would be erased from the face of the earth. No body could ever use the Byakugan again. It would not even transfer to their children."** Naruto was amazed. " You can explain later but right now I have to meet with the Hokage." "**Ok we will chat later kit.**" Naruto got to Tsunade's office. He told her all about what Sasuke was trying to do. " I will leave the choice up to you. Just make sure that idiot does not destroy this village." Naruto nodded and walked out. He went to training ground and learned the new technique for Bloodline removal. "**That is great kit you got it down. Now the next technique is called bloodline insertion. You can create whatever bloodline you want and set the requirements for using the bloodline."** Naruto spent the next few hours learning the technique. After that, he made his 1200 clones and began working on everything that he knew.

Several hours later and one Sweaty Naruto later he had already figured out what he was going to do. He would remove Sasuke's bloodline.

"Well Naruto. What do you plan to do? Are you going to give me power or are you going to allow this entire Village to hate you even more?" Sasuke said with a gleam. Naruto faltered in his plan. " No I will not give you any demonic power. You are too unstable to handle that kind of power." Naruto replied. " Wrong answer Demon." Sasuke said. Then Naruto realized something. The Sasuke standing in front of him was a shadow clone. The shadow clone dispelled itself. Naruto sighed. It would only take a matter a hours and the entire Village would know. He had the feeling that Sasuke was waiting by the council chamber.

A few hours later, Naruto was sitting on top of the monument waiting. Sure enough He began to here the villagers tearing through the town looking for the demon. The wanted to end this immediately. Naruto his from them because he knew that if he was seen he would have to kill them all.

Midnight rolled around and Sasuke was walking towards the gate. He was beyond pissed. He failed to gain the power he wanted. He knew that going to Orochimaru would give him some power but it wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted power that his brother had no hope of obtaining. " where are you going Sasuke?" He heard Sakura ask him. He knew she would come after him. In fact he was counting on it. Sakura begged him not to go. He looked at her and whispered the last words she would ever hear. " I love you….. and I am truly sorry." He plunged the kunai he had hidden right into her chest. He watched as she fell to the ground dead. After feeling his Sharingan take its final form, He turned and vanished into the night.

"Naruto, I want you to go and return that idiot back here so we can charge his ass with murder." Tsunade said after explaining what happened to Naruto. HE WAS PISSED. He nodded and immediately disappeared.

"Sasuke!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!" Naruto had killed all of the sound 5 in a matter of seconds. The idiot Sharingan user decided to run. Naruto chased after him for about 5 minutes. After Naruto caught him, He said." Ok dipshit I will make you a deal. I will give you power if you come back to the Village." "Why are you doing this now?" Sasuke asked. " Because fuck face it is the only way to get your stupid ass to come back to the Village. If I don't bring you back Tsunade is gonna have my ass on a silver platter." Sasuke looked at him and said " Fine but you give me my power here and now." "agreed." Naruto walked towards him. While performing the hand seals required for his jutsu, he thought to himself 'this dipshit is so power hungry that he is playing right into my hands. I don't even have to do any hard work!!!!' Both him and the Kyuubi was laughing their asses off. "**This Kid has no idea what is about to happen!"** Naruto finished his jutsu and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes waiting to feel a surge of power flow through him. Instead, He heard two words that would haunt him until he died. " BLOODLINE REMOVAL!!!!" Sasuke felt the powers of the Sharingan leave his body. Then his body was racked with a terrible pain that rendered him unconscious.

Meanwhile in a hidden location, Itachi, Kakashi, and Madara both let out horrible screams off pain before collapsing to the ground.

Naruto took the time to hall a knocked out Sasuke straight into the councils chamber. "WHAT DO YOU WANT DEMON!!!! WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!! " There is you precious Uchiha. Although, you may want to reconsider your thoughts on the matter because his Sharingan is gone. He can't even continue the line anymore either. As for you knowing what I am, I don't care. It would have come out anyway." Naruto snarled at them and left the room.

They waited until Naruto was gone before discussing what to do. After they had talked for a few minutes, They sent an Anbu after Naruto.

Naruto did not even make home when he was called back to the Council. "What do yall want now?" Danzo stood up and smirked. " Naruto Uzumaki. We sent Sasuke on a secret S class mission to spy on the Sound Village that you directly impeded upon. However, since you were sent by Tsunade to retrieve him as she had no knowledge of. Since that was a legitimate mission we cannot have you executed but your punishment will consist of two things. ONE you will tell us how to restore Sasuke's Sharingan. TWO after that task is Complete; you are hereby banished from the Village."


	7. The Council's Mistake

**Last time: **Naruto did not even make home when he was called back to the Council. "What do yall want now?" Danzo stood up and smirked. " Naruto Uzumaki. We sent Sasuke on a secret S class mission to spy on the Sound Village that you directly impeded upon. However, you were sent by Tsunade to retrieve him as she had no knowledge of. Since that was a legitimate mission we cannot have you executed but your punishment will consist of two things. ONE you will tell us how to restore Sasuke's Sharingan. TWO after that task is Complete, you are hereby banished from the Village."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto started laughing. The council looked at him as confusion swept across there face. " You all have no idea how bad you just fucked yourself. So I am gonna sit down and explain it to you." With that being said he used his wood element and fashioned himself a recliner. " First things first. As you plainly see I am descended from the 1st hokage. So is Tsunade so somehow we are related but I don't know how. Moving on. You just banished the only person alive who can breed the wood element bloodline. Not only that, I have another bloodline that nobody knew about. It allows me to look at any seal and immediately understand and manipulate it. I can also project seals from my eyes on to any substance I want. So right now I could place a exploding seal on all of your heads and you could not do a dam thing about it. I don't know the traits real name so I call it my EYES OF WHIRLPOOL." Naruto activated his eyes The surrounding of his eyes was a black color. But instead of having any kind of coloring to his eye, the place where there was coloring normally, You saw a deep red pit with the whirlpool insignia. "We have only scratched the surface. Sasuke told you what I really was and as a result, you spread it all over the village correct?" They all nodded looking smugly. " Well As the demon lord, I have control of EVERY DEMON ALIVE!" The council all turned a sickly green color. They were beginning to realize that they had fucked up big time. " On top of all that bloodlines come from demons so As demon lord, I can take away any bloodline I choose. I am the only one who can give Sasuke his Sharingan back but I won't. And since you have already banished me, you cannot order me as ninja of this village to return it." Naruto got up and walked away laughing.

Since the Village already knew about him being a demon, He decided to display his tails and ears proudly. By now everyone had heard of Naruto's banishment. Needless to say, Tsunade and a few choice others were beyond pissed. Tsunade immediately went after the council. When she got there she saw the weirdest sight ever. They were all just sitting there with their mouths hanging open. " WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DO YOU REALIZE THAT HE CAN USE AN ARMY OF DEMONS AND FLATTEN THIS PLACE!!! Tsunade screamed. Danzo spoke first. " We were taking care of a problem that this village has had for a very long time. We tried to send Sasuke to spy on the sound village, but you sent your demon after him and Naruto removed Sasukes bloodline. The Sharingan has been erased from this earth. So we banished your demon before he could do any more damage to this Village."

Tsunade replied " You are a bunch of fucking idiots you know that? You don't realize that most of our Shinobi like him because of what he did in the Sound and Sand War not only that, he has enough power to destroy this place if you piss him off."Danzo ignored her and spoke up "Since this council had a unanimous vote it cannot be overturned by you. You can thank Sarutobi for allowing this council more power. As the leader of this council, it is my great pleasure to inform you that this council has made its decision. Your demon is banished from this Village." Tsunade continued her bitch fest for almost an hour. By now Naruto had reached his home. Anko and Kurenai was there waiting for him. They had already heard about him being banished. Throughout the Village the villagers were celebrating that the demon was leaving while the ninja were all getting pissed off. He had effectively kept them alive by attacking the sound and sand shinobi. The council had effectively set the stages for a civil war. Unfortunately, the side that was for Naruto was far more powerful than the civilian side.

" I am sorry it has come to this girls. I did not want things to end this way." Naruto said to Anko and Kurenai. " Before you jump up and say you are coming with me know this. I need you to stay here because when I return, I am going to bring with me an army that this place has never seen. I will remake this village into what the 3rd and the 4th hokage wanted it to be. I need you to stay to determine who is on my side and who is not. If you ever need anything just go to Zabuza Momochi and Haku and tell them that I require a favor of them. I need them to help you in whatever you need. I am going to go and collect all of the people like me and train with them in the demon world. I will be back. If you need to send a message to me, Get Jiraiya to send me gamikichi." They both looked at him and agreed but they started crying.

They walked with him to the gate and said their goodbyes "Don't worry, I promise you I will be back. When I get back, we will all get married. Ok?" They agreed and kissed him goodbye. He walked out the gate and thought. ' ok now it is time to lock down this moronic village.' He made 8 clones and they immediately surrounded the village.

The council was still bickering with Tsunade when they heard a loud voice from the wall. "PEOPLE OF KONOHA. YOUR COUNCIL IN ITS INFINTE WISDOM HAS DECIDED TO BANISH THE ONE PERSON WHO HAS THE POWER TO FLATTEN THIS VILLAGE INTO DUST. HOWEVER, I WILL NOT PUNISH ALL FOR THEIR MISTAKE. I WILL GIVE YOU A CHOICE" At that moment a giant wooden wall appeared around Konoha trapping them all inside. "THIS WALL WILL REMAIN UP UNTIL THE TIME I RETURN. IF YOU HAVE MET MY REQUIREMENTS YOU ALL WILL BE SPARED. MY FIRST REQUIREMENT IS THAT YOU REMOVE THE DECREPIT COUNCIL AND GIVE ALL POWER TO THE HOKAGE. THE COUNCIL HAS URSURPED THEIR POWER FOR THE LAST TIME. MY NEXT REQUIREMENT IS THAT THE UCHIHA DISTRICT IS TO BE LEVELED. FOR TO LONG HAS THIS VILLAGE IDIOLIZED THE UCHIHA'S. THEY WILL BE REMEMBERED AS WHAT THEY REALLY WERE. THIEVES, WORTHLESS, PATHETIC PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT THEY SHOULD BE WORSHIPED AS GODS. MI LAST REQUIREMENT IS THAT THE HYUGGA WILL BECOME ONE HOUSEHOLD. NO LONGER WITH THERE BE AN SEPERATION. THE BIRD SEAL WILL BE BANNED FROM USE. SHOULD YOU FAIL TO MEET MY REQUIREMENTS I WILL RETURN AND DESTROY THIS PLACE WITH AN ARMY THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN. FURTHORMORE, I HAVE EYES AND EARS ALL OVER. ALSO I AM POSTING MY OWN GUARDS TO MAKE SURE NOBODY ATTEMPTS TO LEAVE. ONLY THE SELECT FEW I HAVE CHOSEN WILL BE ALLOWED IN AND OUT BY MY GUARDS. I HOPE YOU MEET MY TERMS BECAUSE ONLY THE PEOPLE RECOGNIZED BY ME WILL BE ALLOWED TO SURVIVE IF YOU FAIL." Tsunade looked at the council and said two words before walking out. " your fucked."

Naruto dropped to the ground and summoned 20 foxes. " you all are to guard this place. The people allowed to leave are Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Asuma, Gai, Lee, Neji,….. He continued and named off the rest. "**So what do you plan to do now kit?" "**well, I am going to go after the rest of the vessels. I want them on my side."** " well you can summon a tracker demon to track them down. While we are going after them I am going to be teaching you the rest of the techniques that I can. I also am going to be teaching you about the politics of the demon world."** Naruto nodded in his mind before setting out.

3 weeks later the villagers were sick of what they had come to call "The siege." The council had refused to step down. Danzo was using his root members to guard the members of the council. The hokage was given all the power that they people could. They knew that until the council was gone they could not give her all of the power. They had however to Sasuke's dismay planted charges in the Uchiha compound. He had to watch in silent dismay as he watched the compound go up in flames. Hiashi had taken full advantage of Naruto's demands. He immediately banished the Hyugga council and unified his house. He told Neji the truth about his father and named him Heir to the Hyugga's. He allowed Hinata to pursue what she really wanted. Tsunade ended up taking her on as her apprentice. Kurenai was training with her team when Hinata said " sensei you don't so good. Are you feeling ok?" Kurenai nodded as Hinata walked up and ran a diagnostic on her. " you need to go see the Hokage. I think you are pregnant."

Anko was bored. Since Naruto had sealed off the Village, Her and Ibiki had ran out of people to torture and interrogate. She was confused though. Lately she had been feeling a little under the weather. She decided to get herself checked out when she ran into Kurenai. " Where are you heading?" Anko asked. " I am going to see the hokage. I need her to confirm something that Hinata said." Kurenai replied. " What might that be?" Anko asked. " Come with me and you will find out." Kurenai said.

When they reached the hokage's office they found her really bored. Since Naruto had sealed the village, the amount of stuff she had to do was cut by over half. When Kurenai and Anko walked in She spoke " Let me guess. Kurenai you are here because you need to confirm something and Anko tagged along because she wants to know what it is." Kurenai was shocked. " How do you know that hokage-sama?" she asked. " Simple. Since I ran out of stuff to do I am watching the village through the seeing crystal trying to entertain myself." Tsunade replied. She then walked over and put her hands on Kurenai. After a few minutes, Tsunade replied " Well Kurenai I am going to have Kakashi take over training your team. You are pregnant." Kurenai didn't know what to say. Anko was about to speak up when Tsunade walked over and placed her hands on her. A few minutes later Tsunade said " Well Anko, you are pregnant as well."

They both left the hokage's office stunned at the news. The both had gotten pregnant on the same night. Went home to think about what had happened. Kurenai walked to the wall and spoke to one of the foxes. " Can you send a message to Naruto for me?" The 3 tailed yellow fox replied " Of course you are one of the people we are supposed to look out for. What do you need to tell him?" Kurenai responded " I need you to tell him that Anko and I are pregnant and we need him." The fox nodded and immediately went after him. Kurenai asked a 4 tailed blue fox " Why is that fox going by foot?" The blue fox replied " unless he summons one of us we Have to go by foot because we are in the human world. Kurenai said thank you for the explanation and went home to contemplate what was going on.

Next time: Naruto's search for the jinchuriki's. He learns about Anko and Kurenai. What will he do? Stay tuned to find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I tried to blend the first few chapters better. I know they are still moving fast but you are now getting to the point of which I want this story. Hope you like this. Ch 8 coming soon. Leave me some more reviews so I know what you think!!!


	8. Moving to Cloud

Last time: They both left the hokage's office stunned at the news. The both had gotten pregnant on the same night. Went home to think about what had happened. Kurenai walked to the wall and spoke to one of the foxes. " Can you send a message to Naruto for me?" The 3 tailed yellow fox replied " Of course you are one of the people we are supposed to look out for. What do you need to tell him?" Kurenai responded " I need you to tell him that Anko and I are pregnant and we need him." The fox nodded and immediately went after him. Kurenai asked a 4 tailed blue fox " Why is that fox going by foot?" The blue fox replied " unless he summons one of us we Have to go by foot because we are in the human world. Kurenai said thank you for the explanation and went home to contemplate what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was walking through the village one night completely pissed off. He had lost everything because of Naruto. Even the villagers had lost all respect for him. When he walked towards the forest he heard a voice calling out to him. "come this way. You are the one who can help me." Sasuke was intrigued. He went to investigate the voice. After walking into the woods were the voice was coming from, he saw a man standing there with a hood up. " What do you want?" Sasuke said. " The man replied "My name is Shin Gami. I am in the need of assistance from you." Sasuke asked " What is in it for me?" Shin replied " I will give you the two things you most desire. Power and your brother's life which you can do as you see fit with." This caught Sasuke's attention. He could tell there was more to this man than what he could see. Sasuke asked "Who are you really and what are you after?" Shin smiled. He could tell that this boy was dumb enough to fall for his plan. "You want to know? I am the Shinigami. The master over the dead."

Sasuke was stunned. The Shinigami was asking for his help and in return he could get power!!!! " I will do it but you must do three things for me. 1) you must tell me the real reason you are here.2) you must give me a power that nobody could ever gain. And 3) you must bring my brother before me so I can look into his eyes while I kill him." The Shinigami smiled. "Done. Now for the reason I am here. For you to understand you must understand the history of the demon lord. Long ago. When the grim reaper named me his successor, The fox clan had a black nine tailed fox ruling over it. The foxes name was Oturan. The grim reaper knew that unless they came to an agreement, The foxes would become even more powerful then death itself. So the grim reaper went to the fox kingdom and challenged the leader. Only on fox can rule at a time and the only black fox alive at this time was Oturan. The met in battle And unfortunately both of them were killed. You see the black foxes have powers equal to those of Kami or Myself. After the battle , I took control over the powers of death. However to preserve my power, I have killed off every black fox to be born. This way there would never be a being strong enough to oppose me. The new black fox has already gained all nine of his tails. He could already challenge me if it wasn't for the fact that he has not fully matured. The day his tails turn completely black will be the day he can defeat me. I must destroy him before he fully matures. However, The issue at hand is the fact that he has sired 2 children. These children must be killed before they are born. The black fox line cannot be allowed to breed. This is where you come into play. My gift to you is deaths cloak of invisibility. It will only hide you from humans but it will be enough to get you close to the humans who carry the black foxes babies. If you succeed, I will give you even more power."

Sasuke spoke up. " You have met 2 of the requirements but where is the third?" The Shinigami was thrilled that Sasuke was acting this way. It would garentee that when the boy died the Shinigami would receive His soul. " Very well, Give me a moment."

The Shinigami drew a circle around a tree and began a summoning ritual. A few minutes later, Itachi appeared bound to the tree. " WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Itachi exclaimed. All he could think about was the fact that he had been about to eat some pocky when he appeared in this forest.

Sasuke stepped up and spoke " I will tell you what is going on here traitor. You are about to be executed for your crimes against the Uchiha's. But first, I will take your eyes to regain my Sharingan."

Itachi started laughing. " Foolish little brother. I know longer have the Sharingan. I don't know what happened but both me and Madara Uchiha No longer have the Sharingan. Its like it has been erased from this world. I bet if you ask Kakashi His is gone as well."

Sasuke wasn't listening. He heard foolish little brother and went into a blind rage. His brother had just finished speaking when a Chidori slammed through Itachi's chest. " I have done my part I will see you in the after life asshole"

As Itachi fell limp and lifeless, The Shinigami spoke. " I have completed my end. You have received the cloak of invisibility from the me. Just channel chakra throughout your body and it will activate. Now go and complete the task I have set for you." Sasuke nodded And took of back towards the residential area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking for the rest of the Jinchiriki's. The only problem was he had no idea on where to start. He knew where Gaara was so he was going to wait until he had found the others to go get Gaara. "Kyubbi where should I start?" Naruto asked.

"**well I think you should head towards the cloud village. A power hungry villiage like that is bound to covet the Jinchiriki's." **Kyubbi replied. Naruto was about to reply when a blue fox came running towards him.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be guarding Konoha." Naruto said to the fox. The fox replied "I am sorry sir. Kurenai-san needed to send a message to you and Jiraiya-sama was not available." Naruto nodded for the fox to continue. "She needed to tell you that Anko and her are pregnant." " Naruto looked at the fox with a happy expression. " Tell them that I will be back in about 2 weeks. I am going to check on a lead for one of the others like me." The fox nodded and took off back towards Konoha. Naruto turned and continued towards the cloud Village with a smile on his face.

As he continued towards Cloud, he could not help but think about the future. He was going to be a daddy. He would finally have a family after all that time of being alone. While he was moving towards Cloud, Kyubbi had watched the whole event. After it was over, She murmured "**Congrats kit. You deserve to be happy"** The whole time though she was worried. She knew that the Shinigami would not like it that a black fox was approaching full power. She decided that she would inform Naruto about it later and took a nap.

When he reached the border to cloud, He was stopped by border patrols. " Hold on their. Who are you and what business do you have in The Cloud Village?" The joinin asked. Naruto replied " My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was once a Konoha Shinobi until they exiled me from their Village. I was trying to go to your village to see if I like it enough to ask for it to become my new home." However he thought to himself ' this is a perfect opportunity to find out from the Raikage (help me out if im wrong here I think that's the cloud village kage) if they have a Jinchurichi.'

The joinin was flabbergasted. This kid was exiled by his village when it was obvious he was still young. " I will personally escort you to the Raikage. However since you are from Konoha I am going to ask you to allow a blindfold to be place on you. It will guarantee that you are not a spy." Naruto quickly agreed. " So why did you chose our village to come to first?" the joinin asked him.

Naruto replied " Because after all the years of strife your village is one that is equal to the power of Konoha. I have a feeling that the tension between the 2 villages would cause them not to take any action towards assassinating me if I am allied with your village. So I came here first."

The joinin looked at him and replied " Well your situation reminds me of one that happened about 12 or 13 years ago. I am not certain of when. We had a women who had lost everything when the Kyubbi attacked your old village so she fled. She came here for very similar reasons. She pleaded with The Raikage to allow her to raise the Jinchiriki that was in our village. She would not tell him all the reasons so he allowed her but kept a close eye on her."

Naruto was interested in this women. Why would someone seek out a Jinchiriki? He thought. Most people hated all of the People like him. True he was no longer one. He was a hanyou now. In generic terms he was a hybrid. " What was that women's name?" Naruto casually asked.

The joinin was paying attention so he thought that Naruto asked him his name. " My name is Byron Ukases." Naruto smiled and asked his question again. " Oh sorry bout that. I thought you asked my name. He name If I remember correctly was Kushina Namizaki."

As they approached the capital city , (with Naruto wearing the blindfold of course) Byron led him to the Raikage's office. They walked into the kage's office after knocking. The Raikage asked " Who is this and why do you have a blindfold on him Byron?

The joinin quickly apologized and replied " Sir, He was from Konoha. They banished him from the village. He came here hoping to find refuge and a safe place to live. To ensure that he was not a spy looking for things, I asked him to wear a blindfold. He agreed and I led him here."

The Raikage looked at him and said. " Ok remove the blindfold and tell me who you are." Naruto reached up and removed his blindfold. " My name is Naruto Uzumaki. As Byron said I was banished from my home village by an moronic council. Since I left I came here in hope of starting a new life."

The Raikage immediately knew who the boy was. His spies in Konoha had informed him that the boy was the jailor of the Kyubbi. " Well you would be surprised to know that I already know who you are. I have spies in Konoha so they informed me of what happened. I have one question for you. Do you at anytime intend to return to the village and release them from the Imprisonment you placed them under?" Naruto looked on as he relized what was going on.

" So let me guess. When your spies stop responding you immediately sent someone to check on what was going on. You figured there was no way your entire spy network had been caught so you sent your best stealth person and investigated." Naruto said with a smirk.

The Raikage laughed. " well You hit the nail on the head. I did. What I found was most peculiar. You mind explaining why an army of demonic foxes is guarding your previous home?"

Naruto laughed as well. " They pissed me off. So I trapped them. If you know me then you know that I am no longer a demon container. I have made the transition from that into a hanyou. As for Konoha, If they meet my demands, I will release them. I will then get my precious people and leave that place. I am not looking for a place to live. I am looking for an alliance because I am going to remake the Shinobi world into a world of peace. I will start by gathering all the best fighters I can and form a Hidden village. If you help me, I will guarantee that the new Village will be an Ally worth having." Naruto showed his true form. " In two years I will reach my full power as the King of demons. I am hear to make your Jichiriki an offer If you will allow it."

The Raikage thought about it. " Byron you are dismissed. See that nobody bothers us for a least an hour." Byron bowed and left the room. " Now if you tell me all of your plans, I will offer you the assistance of the Hidden Cloud Village in any way I can." Naruto nodded and began to speak.

" Well my first plan is to gather All of the demon Containers and have them begin the fusion. Once they are all Hanyou, I will send them across the elemental countries making Alliances and build income so we may build our own village. After we have a substantial Income, I will begin to gather clans from any village On this continent. Once the village is built an Inhabited, I will Ally the Elemental Nations under one banner. That way The Shinobi can practice his arts without any restriction of a Village. We will still have ranks and Village leaders but They will answer to one person. Me. Now when I say answer It means you will have an Alliance with me. After that is done , we will hold a summit meeting Where all leaders gather and we lay down the foundation of laws that everyone will agree upon. I am sick of seeing people give there lives so the Villages can continue war. Clan heads will hold power within their clans but must report to the leader of their village. Things of this Nature. However, There will be a hanyou loyal to me in every village to make sure the rules are followed. They will not usurp your power unless you overstep the boundaries set at the summit meeting. The meeting will convene once a year where any major disputes between villages will be handled. The need for war and shinobi's will no longer exist. A shinobi will be someone who is hired to protect from bandits and things of that Nature but will be free to move about the continent And learn what they wish. If they wish to learn the y must find a way to pay for it. Mission selection will be based on Shinobi rather then be handed out. That way people get a fair share of missions they like. This will be a basis of everything I want. I am sick of seeing people be mistreated by things out of their control so I will handle the situation myself."

The Raikage replied " I like what you are planning to do. It will unify these countries and help Shinobi grow in the long run. You have our support. As for our Jinchiriki here is her address. It is simple to find from here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Naruto nodded and replied " Thank you for your time. I will be going now." He turned and walked out the door.

It took him about 20 minutes to find the girls house. When he reached it he knocked on the door. He heard a bustling sound inside followed by a I be there in a minute. He waited until the door opened. He did not recognize the women standing there but she recognized him. " Hi can I hel…… " She trailed off when she saw who it was. There was no mistake. "Naruto, Is that you?"

Naruto quickly replied " I am Naruto but how do you know who I am?" He was confused. "I know who you are……because I am your mother."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First off I want to do 2 things. Thanks for the reviews and sorry It took So long to get the next chapter up. Crazy busy with college. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review. Let me know what you think. If you have an idea for the story, let me know and I kight just use it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esparza3368. Thanks for pointing out the cloud Kage is Raikage instead of Tsuchikage. Now If someone is willing to help me futher with a brief History lesson on the Kages of each Village I would Appreciate it very much.


	9. Countdown of 2 Days

Last time: It took him about 20 minutes to find the girls house. When he reached it he knocked on the door. He heard a bustling sound inside followed by a I be there in a minute. He waited until the door opened. He did not recognize the women standing there but she recognized him. " Hi can I hel…… " She trailed off when she saw who it was. There was no mistake. "Naruto, Is that you?"

Naruto quickly replied " I am Naruto but how do you know who I am?" He was confused. "I know who you are……because I am your mother."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…… "You can't be my mother. My parents were killed when the Kyubbi attacked The Village. How can you be my mother?" Naruto asked. Inside, He was having a lot of turmoil. There was no way this woman could be his mother. If She was alive someone would have told him…. Wouldn't they?

(Somewhere up in heaven)

Sarutobi was looking down on this scene. " MINATO WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!!"

What's up old man?" Minato asked. He had been busy lounging around. " Your son just met Kushina. He has no idea about his you and her." Sarutobi replied. Minato turned a deep shade of green. " If Kushina finds out that he was not informed on purpose, She is gonna make sure we die…..again." they both began looking for places to hide. Meanwhile, Kami was looking on thinking ' HEHEHEHEHEHEHE They are so going to get it and Im gonna laugh even HARDER!!!!!'

(Back with Naruto and Kushina)

"You mean to tell me that you were not told who your parents were?" Kushina said with venom in her voice. The whole time She was directing deadly thoughts towards Sarutobi and Minato. ( They both were Cowering in fear at this time.) Naruto looked at her and said " Well duh. If you are my mother, Then obviously I was not told cause I Don't know who you are." Kushina looked on as she felt horrible. " So where have you been my entire life _mother."_ He added with a sneer. She looked at him and said " I will explain all of that. Please come in so we can talk." Naruto nodded and replied " hold on for a moment." He walked a little of the way into an open area and began a few hand seals. "SUMMONING JUTSU!!"

Nina blinked her eyes a few times until she saw Naruto. " What can I do for you my lord?" Naruto looked at her and replied " I need you to go to Konoha. I need you to tell Kurenai and Anko that I will be longer than two weeks. I found my mother so It will take a while longer. Also, I need to assume the guardian role. They must be protected at all cost. While I am gone you are in charge of continuing the maintaining of the wall. You are allowed to use all of your power to protect Anko and Kurenai. If anything happens to them or the babies growing inside them you will be reduced to one tail status. Am I Clear?" Nina looked at Naruto. She could tell he was being deadly serious. "Your are Crystal clear my lord. Nothing will happen to them on my watch. I am even going to bring Celestium with me so they can have constant medical attention if they need it." Naruto nodded. She bowed and took off to Konoha.

Kushina looked on at this interaction amazed. "So how are you?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and said " Before you even try this pleasantry stuff you had better prove to me that you are my mother. If you can do that enough to satisfy me then you will be required to tell where you have been. Until I am satisfied you will not hear one second of what has happened to me. Understood?" Kushina looked at him. She was amazed at how defensive he was actually being. But She could understand. It wasn't everyday that You find out that your mother was alive and taking care of someone else.

" Well to prove that I am your mother, You were born on October 10. Your father sealed the Kyubbi no Kitsune inside of you just hours after your birth." Naruto looked at her and replied "Who the fuck was my father and why did you leave me." Kushina looked on with Tears in her eyes. "Your father was the Fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. He knew that he could not beat the Kyubbi( "**Dam right that bastard" Kyubbi added inside his head) **So he did the next best thing. He sealed the Kyubbi inside of you. I was leaving the Hospital to come get you when an Anbu showed up. I was told by the Anbu that Minato had died during the sealing and You had died after the Kyubbi took over your body. They told me they were forced to kill you to save the village. I was so disgusted by the village That I fled. The stupid Village had caused me to lose everything. I could not take it anymore. I came here so I could start over. When I heard that they Had a Jinchiriki I thought of you. So I begged the Raikage to allow me to care for her. I figured It was the best way to honor your memory." Kushina finished her story with tears flowing through her eyes.

"So how did you know who I was? You obviously have never seen me before." Kushina smiled as she could tell he believed her. "Actually it was thanks to Jiraiya that I know who you are. He was coming through the Area looking for Information on Akatsuki when he ran into me. He told me all about you. Needless to say I was overjoyed to hear you were actually alive. I was gonna come and find you but I have made a commitment to Yahiko that I did not want to abandon her."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "It is ok. I understand and I am glad you did not leave her. You are exactly what a mother should be. Oh and don't worry. I am not mad at dad for sealing the Kyubbi in me. She has actually been extremely helpful. Now do you want to hear how my life has been?" Kushina nodded and was so happy it looked like a ray of white light would burst from each eye.

" well to start off with my life was not so great. I was getting beaten and basic things like that. However Eventually I made friends with Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Miterashi. They helped me in a way that nobody ever had. Moving on. The seal that dad designed had one flaw to it. He forgot to add in the fact that the first hokage's bloodline could control demon's. Having that bloodline in my system spead up the absorption process. I became a half demon on my 10th birthday….." He continued his story for about 2 hours telling her everything that had happened. "Oh and by the way. You might want to come back to Konoha with me for a bit. You are going to be a grandmother."

Kushina was happy that her son had at least had somewhat of a decent life. " So what are you here for?" She casually asked. Naruto replied "Truth be told I am here for the jichiriki." He recounted his plans for the future. " I want to make this a safe world so my kids can grow up without having to worry about who else is trying to kill them. We are still not sure how they are going to come out considering I am a half demon."

Kushina looked at him and replied " Well no matter what they are like they will still be loved. Now I must tell you that Yahiko is out training and will be back in 4 or 5 days. I ask that you stay here so we can get reaquanted. I want to be your mother. I may not have been there for you before, But I will always be there from now on I promise."

Naruto looked at her and could see that she was trying to make up for the fact that she was not in his life when he was younger. " Thanks mom. I will stay here with you." They continued talking into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch trying to figure out the best way to get to Kurenai and Anko. He had been watching their movements ever since he had been given the task of eliminating the unborn children. He had finally made up his mind. In two days He would strike when they went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina was moving top speed towards Konoha. She estimated that at her current speed she would make the week and a half long journey in two days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestium had received a message from her mother to guard Anko and Kurenai from the shadows. She was constantly moving with them no matter what. She had noticed the boy Sasuke following them. She made a note of it and decided to tell her mother about it when she reached Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinigami was sitting in his dark abyss watching his soul board. ( This is a board that allows him to see which being would be dying next. He was curious to see that Sasuke soul had appeared on the board but it was undertermined if he would die soon. The souls of the unborn black foxs surfaced on the board itself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kami sat in her chambers meditating. She could tell that in the next two years the world would be changed by one individual. She could also tell that it depended on the outcome of if the boy the Shinigami had hired to kill the black foxes succeeded. She saw two paths. If the boy Sasuke succeeded then the world would be drawn into such a chaos that only she could unravel it by destroying everything and starting anew. If Sasuke failed the world would be pushed into a world of peace and prosperity. Naruto was the balancing act. A human had become King of demons. However this was the one human that was destined to become the worlds enternal guardian. He alone would make or break the world. She sat meditating hoping she would not have to intervene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another being sat in his personal quarters. He could not affect the world in any way. Only Kami, the Shinigami, The king of demons, and the Eternal Guardian could affect this world. He saw this as a chess board. He was there to make sure neither Kami nor the Shinigami overstep there boundaries. "Your move Shinigami. Lets see what you do now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was enjoying his time with his mother. He had spent several days with her. They were hanging out in the living room when he heard " Hey Kushy Im home!!" Naruto looked over at his mother and said " I assume that would be Yahiko?" Kushina nodded.

Yahiko walked into the room " Who are you?" Naruto was about to introduce himself when Kushina introduced him and told her who he was. She listened and smiled. This was the famous Naruto she had heard so much about. "Well It looks like you are here on business so what can I do for you?" Naruto introduced himself and told her his purpose. "I see. While that does seem interesting, I am gonna need some time to think about it. However, I will talk to Nibi and we will perform the fusion technique." Give me a week to perform the Fusion and consider my decision." Naruto nodded as she walked to her room. "Well mom, looks like I'm staying for another week." Naruto said. His mother replied " I am glad that you are staying but remember when you leave, so am I. I won't be apart from my son anymore." Naruto nodded as they once again talked into the night.

Next time: Will Sasuke achieve his goal? Will Nina make it in time? What will Celestium do? Who is this other godlike figure? How will Yahiko answer Naruto, Will she join him or stay on her own? Stay tuned to find out more next time on Kitsune of Konoha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know. Chapter is a little shorter than others. This is more of a filler chapter to upcoming events. So what path do you want to see Naruto walk? Let me know in reviews!!!!! Keep reading. More coming at you soon.


	10. Converging of Fates

Last time: Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch trying to figure out the best way to get to Kurenai and Anko. He had been watching their movements ever since he had been given the task of eliminating the unborn children. He had finally made up his mind. In two days He would strike when they went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina was moving top speed towards Konoha. She estimated that at her current speed she would make the week and a half long journey in two days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestium had received a message from her mother to guard Anko and Kurenai from the shadows. She was constantly moving with them no matter what. She had noticed the boy Sasuke following them. She made a note of it and decided to tell her mother about it when she reached Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinigami was sitting in his dark abyss watching his soul board. ( This is a board that allows him to see which being would be dying next. He was curious to see that Sasuke soul had appeared on the board but it was undertermined if he would die soon. The souls of the unborn black foxs surfaced on the board itself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kami sat in her chambers meditating. She could tell that in the next two years the world would be changed by one individual. She could also tell that it depended on the outcome of if the boy the Shinigami had hired to kill the black foxes succeeded. She saw two paths. If the boy Sasuke succeeded then the world would be drawn into such a chaos that only she could unravel it by destroying everything and starting anew. If Sasuke failed the world would be pushed into a world of peace and prosperity. Naruto was the balancing act. A human had become King of demons. However this was the one human that was destined to become the worlds enternal guardian. He alone would make or break the world. She sat meditating hoping she would not have to intervene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another being sat in his personal quarters. He could not affect the world in any way. Only Kami, the Shinigami, The king of demons, and the Eternal Guardian could affect this world. He saw this as a chess board. He was there to make sure neither Kami nor the Shinigami overstep there boundaries. "Your move Shinigami. Lets see what you do now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was enjoying his time with his mother. He had spent several days with her. They were hanging out in the living room when he heard " Hey Kushy Im home!!" Naruto looked over at his mother and said " I assume that would be Yahiko?" Kushina nodded.

Yahiko walked into the room " Who are you?" Naruto was about to introduce himself when Kushina introduced him and told her who he was. She listened and smiled. This was the famous Naruto she had heard so much about. "Well It looks like you are here on business so what can I do for you?" Naruto introduced himself and told her his purpose. "I see. While that does seem interesting, I am gonna need some time to think about it. However, I will talk to Nibi and we will perform the fusion technique." Give me a week to perform the Fusion and consider my decision." Naruto nodded as she walked to her room. "Well mom, looks like I'm staying for another week." Naruto said. His mother replied " I am glad that you are staying but remember when you leave, so am I. I won't be apart from my son anymore." Naruto nodded as they once again talked into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two day's later…….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was stalking the women throughout Konoha. He had made up his mind and was waiting for the perfect time to strike. Moving in the shadows, He was silently performing the hand signs for Chidori. He finished the hand signs but did not activate the jutsu. He just needed an opening because he wanted to hit them both with one shot…….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina reached Konoha and was searching for the girls. When she reached them, she noticed the boy Sasuke performing hand signs for a jutsu that could kill the girls.

They both saw their chance to achieve their goal…………CHIDORI!!!!!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up sweating. He could not help but believe that something was wrong. He began to pace back and forth before starting exercising hoping it would calm him down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai and Anko heard the chirping of a bird. They turned around to see Sasuke sprinting at them with a Chidori roaring to life on hand. They didn't have time to dodge. Just as the Chidori was about to connect with Kurenai's stomach, Celestium jumped in the way as it slamed into her shoulder. Nina grabbed the boy and pinned him to a wall with her tails while looking at Celestium. The Chidori had clipped her heart and she was dieing. And their was nothing she could do "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU STUPID LITTLE HUMAN!!!!" Nina screamed at Sasuke. She was about to shred him into pieces when she heard Celestium speak weakly. " Mother, take him to Naruto. This boy was after the children in their bellies. Not him. His jutsu was aimed at their stomachs." Celestium starting coughing and smiled at her mother before dieing. Nina let loose a howl of pain and turned back to Sasuke. She said in a small unemotional voice that promised death. "you are going to tell me what you were trying and the reason behind it. After that I am going to hand you over to Lord Naruto. After he hears what you have done, the best you can hope for is a quick death…….but I highly doubt that you will get even that." Sasuke was stuck to the wall with a tail through each of his shoulders. He knew the best he could hope for was a fast death. HE realized then that the power promised would not be given to him in life. He even knew that since he failed his mission the Shingami would make him suffer. He spilled everything to Nina. Her eyes grew wide at the mention of the Shinigami and his plan……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the Shinigami watched his soul board. He watched as the unborn children faded from view. He could only scream in anger that his charged had failed. He went to Sasuke only to see him be interrogated by the 8 tailed fox. He watched as the boy spilled every detail of his plan to the fox. He had made an error getting the boy to trust him like that and was paying the price.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kami watched the whole affair and smiled. She knew the Shinigami was thwarted of his plans to murder the black foxes children. She knew that a linage of black foxes had been established now. The only thing left was for the boy to assume his role as guardian and ;ead the way for peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The celestial being keeping track of Kami and the Shinigami began laughing " You fool Shinigami, you should know the king of demons would have his legacy protected. Lets see your move now because we know the children will now be watched so closely even kami couldn't meet them without getting jumped….." Soon I will meet this new king….. Soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina made her way to the hokage tower. She was flanked by Kurenai and Anko. Nina had Sasuke held up high by her tails so the whole village could see the boy. They Shot him looks of hatred because it was obvious that he was one of the main problem that had caused the village to be placed in 'the seige'. Tsunade looked as she saw the group approaching the tower. 'Oh god was has that little prick done now' she thought to herself. She was about to greet them when Kurenai spoke up. "Before you say anything, you must know that this little bastard has just made an attempt on the lives of Anko, Me, and our unborn children. One of Naruto's foxes threw itself in the way and was killed. Immediately after he was subdued by Nina here. Oh and by the way, The fox that died was Celestium. Nina's daughter. Celestium was Naruto's guardian when first became the new king of demons." Tsunade's jaw hit the ground.

"you mean to tell me that this little prick has not only tried to kill the pregnant women in the Naruto's life, he also killed the fox that was Naruto's guardian. Ok what is your course of action?" She silently prayed that Naruto did not level the village when he found spoke up. "Lord Naruto has given me complete control over this Village. I could level it right now and be well within my orders. One of your people has murdered my daughter. I however, will not take action. Your responsibility will be to take this little bastard and insure he does not escape. I am going to get my Lord so HE may be the one to pass judgment. To bad you still have not removed the council from play. Naruto will not be happy….." Tsunade had Anbu take Sasuke to a holding room that only she had access to. " He will not escape. As to the council problem, the people have tried everything short of blowing up the tower with them in it. Danzo has his root anbu guard them day and night. Nobody can get close to them. I emplore you to help us remove them from power." Nina nodded " You have met all off his demands but this. I understand you have tried. I need to vent from having my daughter murdered. Give me ten minutes and those bastards will be dead." She sped from the room.

While she was gone, The whole village heard a few elderly people began screaming. Ten minutes later, The council members that had caused the village a problem for years were seen hanging from a pole. The worst part of it was they were strung to the pole by their intestines. The villages began cheering. They had met all of the fox kings demands. He would release the from the siege when he returned.

Nina returned to the Hokage and the girls. "The deed is done. I am going now. I must retrieve my lord and explain the Evil that the boy has done. Goodbye." With that being said, She left the room and began the long walk back to Naruto. Everyone that saw her walking would remember that day forever. For hundreds of years, that day would be known as the tears of the demon fox. Because even demons cry for their own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was talking to his mother when Yahiko emerged from her room. "Good morning Kushy!" they both looked at her. She had not been thinking. She went to bed with clothing on. But during the process of fusing with her demon, all of her clothes had been shredded. She noticed that they both were staring when she realized that she was naked. She yelped and dashed back into her room. All Naruto could help to think was 'So she is a natural blonde'. Ten minutes later, Yahiko had walked back into the room. " So have you considered my offer?" Naruto asked her. She replied " I have. I have decided that I will go with you. I don't know why but something is telling me that if I don't my life could be in even greater danger than before so I am going with you."

Naruto looked at her and said " What was the deciding factor?" Yahiko looked at him and replied sheepishly "Kushy here is going with you when you leave so I figured I go with her. After all, She did raise me. Do you think I could have a few days before we leave? I need to take care of a few things so I don't get labeled a missing Nin." Naruto replied " I don't mind. You will find the Raikage is going to be extremely helpful towards you." She said thanks and left the room. " Well mom, Lets start packing your things" Naruto said with a smile.

Next time: Naruto's fury towards Sasuke. What happens now? Does he look for the next demon container? Does he stay with the girls? Stay tuned to find out.


	11. Trial of the Uchiha

Last time: Naruto was talking to his mother when Yahiko emerged from her room. "Good morning Kushy!" they both looked at her. She had not been thinking. She went to bed with clothing on. But during the process of fusing with her demon, all of her clothes had been shredded. She noticed that they both were staring when she realized that she was naked. She yelped and dashed back into her room. All Naruto could help to think was 'So she is a natural blonde'. Ten minutes later, Yahiko had walked back into the room. " So have you considered my offer?" Naruto asked her. She replied " I have. I have decided that I will go with you. I don't know why but something is telling me that if I don't my life could be in even greater danger than before so I am going with you."

Naruto looked at her and said " What was the deciding factor?" Yahiko looked at him and replied sheepishly "Kushy here is going with you when you leave so I figured I go with her. After all, She did raise me. Do you think I could have a few days before we leave? I need to take care of a few things so I don't get labeled a missing Nin." Naruto replied " I don't mind. You will find the Raikage is going to be extremely helpful towards you." She said thanks and left the room. " Well mom, Lets start packing your things" Naruto said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Kushina, and Yahiko were on their way to Konoha. Yahiko was thinking really hard about the conversation she had with the Raikage before she left. (Flashback) When she had gone to him to tell what was going on, he told her that she was already granted the right to leave as whenever she saw fit. She asked him why and his reply was simple. Naruto apparently has things that he needs you for so I took care of this. The last thing I want to do is piss off the man that can level this entire place. Yahiko said thanks and left. The following day they were on their way to Konoha.

Nobody was saying much on the way back. They were all just focused on getting to the leaf village. When they stopped to rest, Naruto saw Nina leaping through the trees. "NINA!" he called out. She immediately made her way over to the group. " What are you doing? You are supposed to be back at the village taking care of things." Naruto said. Nina replied " I was looking for you. Something has happened that you must be aware off." Naruto nodded for her to continue. " Sasuke Uchiha attempted to assassinate the children inside of Kurenai and Anko. My daughter was there and jumped in the way of Sasuke being killed in the process. It is imperative that you come back to deal with the traitor. Also, it has come to my attention by interigating the boy that it was the Shinigami who is after you and your children." Naruto was pissed beyond belief. " Why is the FUCKING SHINIGAMI AFTER ME AND MY FAMILY!!!!!!!" He screamed. Nina told them the story about the black foxes and how the Shinigami handled it. Naruto became so infuriated that red chakra began to spin around him. He let out a giant scream that sounded like a howl. All 3 of them were silent. For about ten minutes, there was nothing but blood red chakra spinning around Naruto. "Everybody grab on to me. We are getting the to leaf village NOW." Naruto said in a very quiet voice. They did as they were told when he flashed through some handseals. DEMON ART : TELEPORTATION JUTSU! In a blood red flash, the group of four landed in the middle of Konoha. The villagers all thought one thing ' UH OH. DEMONS HOME AND HE LOOKS PISSED!!!!!'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IN the holding cells, Sasuke was brooding (big surprise there). He had failed at doing everything that was set out for him to do. HE had killed his brother but it was by someone else help. He had attempted to murder to unborn children and failed. He was thinking over a numerous amount of things when he felt the chakra of the demon king appear in the leaf village. 'Oh shit. I am so fucked' he thought while pissing himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto made his way to the hokage's office. When he busted down the door, Tsunade looked at him and said " Well good morning Sunshine. Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" He looking at her and said one sentence. " I want the Uchiha in the middle of the town were everyone can see him die." And left with a flame shunshin. The other people with him looked at Tsunade and said together. " You may want to get on that. He is really pissed right now." Tsunade shuddered at how three women had said the same thing at the same time. She then began the preperations for moving the Uchiha to the village square . She also called a town meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the village was standing in the square. They all knew what the Uchiha had done and were curious to see why he was standing there Upon the stage were 6 people. Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai,(Which are about 2 and a half months pregnant now.) Yahiko, Kushina, and Nina. Nobody was saying a word. All of the sudden, a flame shunshin showed that Naruto had appeared upon the scene. HE walked up to Anko and Kurenai and kissed them both very passionately and whispered "I'm back" The crowd saw this and smiled. Naruto turned to the crowd and spoke. "PEOPLE OF KONOHA. IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE MET EVERYONE OF MY DEMANDS. ON THAT NOTE, THE WALL WILL COME DOWN." Everyone cheered as Naruto snapped his fingers and the walled descended into the ground. " IT ALSO MAKES ME HAPPY THAT YOU HAVE NOT ATTEMPTED TO DO ANYTHING TOWARDS MY FUTURE WIVES AND THEIR UNBORN CHILDREN. IT SHOWS ME THAT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT AS LONG AS YOU DON'T PISS ME OFF, I WILL PROTECT THIS VIILAGE." Again the crowd cheered. Some of the civilians began letting on cries of KITSUNE OF KONOHA!!!!!!! Naruto smiled at these cries. The villagers had accepted him (Not like they had a choice in the matter) with a cry of however from Naruto the villagers stopped cheering afraid of what would happen next. " IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOUR VERY OWN SASUKE UCHIHA HAS ATTEMPTED TO MURDER MY FUTURE WIVES AND UNBORN CHILDREN. I DO NOT BLAME YOU FOR HIS ACTIONS. INSTEAD, I OFFER THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE A CHOICE. YOU WILL BE THE ONES WHO PASS JUDGEMENT UPON HIM. IF YOU SEE HIM AS INNOCENT, THEN I WILL RETURN THE BOYS SHARINGAN AND YOU WILL HAVE YOUR UCHIHA'S BACK. HOWEVER, YOU WILL LOSE ALL BACKING OF ME AND MY FAMILY. I WILL TAKE EVERYONE PRECIOUS TO ME AND LEAVE THIS VILLAGE. YOUR SECOND CHOICE IS SIMPLE. DECLARE HIM GUILTY AND HE SHALL BE EXECUTED ON THE SPOT. THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES SHALL BECOME THE HOME OF THE KING OF DEMONS. I GIARENTEE THIS VILLAGE WILL NOT HAVE ANY WARS ANYMORE. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES. MAKE YOUR CHOICE." Naruto turned towards Sasuke and smirked at him. The crowd had already reached a dicision. They were all crying……………………………GUILTY.

Naruto turned back to the villagers. He could see that they were not stupid. They would rather have the king of demons protecting them then someone with a little red eye. Naruto turned towards Sasuke and said " You lose Uchiha."

Naruto channeled so chakra into the ground. A huge tree appeared in the middle of the village. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and bound him to the tree. He then turned to the crowd and said " THIS IS THE RESULT OF THE UCHIHA CLAN. A HOLIER THAN THOU PERSONA AND NOT GIVING A DAM ABOUT THOSE AROUND YOU. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU THE DEATH OF THE UCHIHA CLAN." He ran through 75 handseals and cried DEMON RELIGION SUMMONING: GUARDIAN OF HELL!!!!!!!!

Cerebrus appeared in the middle of the village and bowed to Naruto. "What is your bidding?" One of the heads asked. "My task for you is simple. The boy strapped to the tree is your prey. Devour him then return to hell." Naruto said with a cruelty in his voice. Cerebrus lunged and devoured Sasuke. With a poof, he returned to hell. Naruto walked back towards Anko and Kurenai and said "until the babies are born I will be staying here in the village." They smiled and began the trek back to the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 and a half months later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The leaf village had done a total turn around towards foxes. The animal was welcomed all throughout the village. Since the walls had dropped, news of the Kitsune of Konoha had spread like wildfire throughout the land. It was no secret that the Village hidden in the leaves was the most powerful village. Yet because of Naruto, nobody would attack for fear he would destroy them. The tree that Naruto had used to kill Sasuke on was still in the square. The tree was actually mark a monument. It was named the great fire tree and stood for the freedom in the village. You could actually see humans and foxes working together on many things. It became a custom that all Anbu members be partnered with a fox of at least three tails or better. However, rumors were spreading that all Jinchuurki had vanished from their villages. Naruto was worried they would come together and try to usurp his power.

Naruto was walking through the village thinking about how tomorrow was his 13th birthday. It was funny because Anko, Kurenai, and himself were married just after the death of the Uchiha. HE knew that they would be giving birth at any time now. HE got home and was relaxing when both girls let out a scream. "MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!!" Naruto's face turned bright white. Twenty minutes later, Naruto was in the hospital with to pissed off women attempting to break his hand. After they starting the birthing process, Anko let out a scream/ yell /threat. " NARUTO WHEN I GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME IM GONNA STRETCH YOUR DICK OUT SO FAR I CAN SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT AND KILL YOU WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto's face was white as snow. Kurenai screamed " YOU EVER PUT YOUR DICK IN ME AGAIN AND I WILL CUT THE FUCKER OFF!!!!!" Tsunade looked at the young man getting both his hands broken and said " It will be ok. All women are like this during labor. It will be ok." All Naruto did was nod as both women screamed at him until it was over. Anko had a girl who had black hair and blue eyes. Anko smiled at Naruto. Kurenai's baby was a girl also. It had blond hair and red eyes. Each baby had exactly one black fox tail swishing around behind them. If you looked closely, you could see a slit in each babies eyes instead of a human pupil. Naruto looked at his wives and said " You delt with the pain so you can name the babies." They both nodded. Ank replied " I will name her Yumi." Kurenai looked at Naruto and replied with a smile " I will name her Celeste in honor of the fox who died protecting us." Naruto went and kissed them. He was about to say something when an fox and an anbu appeared before Naruto.

"Naruto-sama you are requested at the gate by a group of unknowns." The fox said. Naruto looked at Kurenai and Anko who told him to go ahead and go. Naruto looked at the fox and said " Gather as many foxes and Anbu as you can incase things get ugly. I will be there in a few minutes." The fox and anbu shunshined out together followed by Naruto.

Naruto appeared inside Yahiko's apartment. Little did he know she had just got out of the shower. Naruto looked at her while she was standing there naked. She let out a squel and ran into the bathroom. " Next time nock you perve!" Naruto replied " Sorry but I need you. There is a group of people at the gate and I need you there in case things get ugly." Yahiko nodded and threw some clothing on. They Shunshined to the gate only to see a group of seven people waiting there. Naruto said " What is it that you want?" One of the people in the center said " That question is very easy. What do we want? We want you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK sorry its taking a while for updates. Things have been hell dealing with college and research papers and that bull. But the research paper is done so I should be able to update some more. Now for my avid readers, Please leave some review with constructive criticism. I love the great chapter keep it kind of reviews but I want to know more of what you think. So the review button is right below here. Just click it and leave me some info. Later.


	12. Author's Note

Hey everybody, this is just a plea for help. I am trying to gather the information on all the bijuu's. Names, tail number, and what the demon is ( fox, raccoon, cat, etc.) If anybody has said information and is willing to give it it would be greatly appreciated. Also, I have an opportunity to bring in the public's opinion. Should the Shinigami bring Sasuke's soul back to do his bidding? Or should the bastard Uchiha stay dead like he belongs. Reader's choice. You have until march 9, to leave me a review with your choices. Later.


End file.
